Waning Moon
by HellKaisersAngel
Summary: Sequel to Crimson Moon: Achika is trying her hardest to protect young Takahiro as she waits for help from the Shichinintai. But, can help make it in time to save the two from Shintaro? And can life be restored back to normal for everyone else?
1. Prologue

**_Previously from Crimson Moon_**

_**"Achika, wake up love."** Bankotsu said softly as he ran his fingers through her hair. She moaned in protest, Bankotsu smiling softly and leaning down, kissing her forehead, **"Come on, Achi. Wake up. Takahiro wants to see his mother." **Achika opened her tired eyes, looking up at him and giving him a soft smile._

_**"Where is he?"** she asked as she lay looking up at him._

_**"Kasurin and Aya are watching over him."** Bankotsu answered as he gave her a soft kiss, **"Shintaro has been spotted in one of the nearest villages."**_

_**"Are you going to go check it out?"** Bankotsu nodded and gave her another soft kiss, **"Be careful, okay?"**_

_**"I promise, My Love. I'll be back before dinner tonight. Your father left early this morning to go check up on an ally just over the mountain range. I love you."** he said softly, pressing his lips against hers again._

_**"I love you too."** she said softly as she ran her fingertips down his sculpted chest and abs, then returned his kiss deeply. She pulled back slightly and gave him a soft smile._

**_"You look slightly worried."_**

_**"I just have a bad feeling about today."** Achika said softly._

_**"Everything will be okay, my love."** Bankotsu said reassuringly, running his fingertips through her hair as he knelt above her on the bed._

_**"I'm just worried."** she said softly, sitting up. He pulled her into his lap, cradling her body to his and kissing her shoulder._

_**"Everything will be okay." **he reassured her, turning her head and giving her another soft kiss._

**_"I love you."_**

**_"I love you too."_**

_

* * *

_

_**"Good morning, My Lady!"** Aya said as she greeted her with a smile._

_**"Where's my precious Takahiro?" **Achika asked with a smile as she walked out into the garden._

_**"Right there."** Aya answered as Kasurin walked around holding the small child._

**_"He's been wanting his mother all morning. His demonic aura sure is building fast."_**

_**"Powerful demons develop quickly."** Achika answered as she took the fussing child from Kasurin, resting him on her chest and rubbing his back._

_**"Did Lord Bankotsu leave yet?"** Aya asked, receiving a nod from Achika who was singing softly to the infant._

_**"He said he'll be back by dinner tonight" **Achika answered as she cradled the baby to her body._

_**"I'm going to go make sure that lunch is being prepared." **Kasurin said as she walked towards the palace. Aya later disappeared after a call from another servant and Achika walked out to the outer gardens. She sang softly to the baby, rubbing his back as she walked through the gardens._

_That day was calm, a cool breeze just barely blowing and the air a comfortable cool. She could hear the birds chirping in the trees and every once in a while she could hear conversations of servants just around the corner of the castle. As she walked around singing softly to her baby, she noticed the air had become still. The birds had grown silent in the trees and she couldn't hear any voices. She felt the presence of a strong dark aura building around her and she looked down at the sleeping Takahiro._

_**"Is that you?"** she questioned softly. Just then she heard the rustling of leaves in the forest's edge and felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. She started back towards the castle, clutching Takahiro to her, **"My child, I will protect you if my life depends on it."** she muttered as she rushed to turn a corner. She slid to a stop and looked up into cold crimson eyes. Her heart sank as she noticed the claw-like scars down the left side of a war-worn face._

_**"Lady Achika. Good to see you."** Her voice caught in her throat as she looked up at him, clutching Takahiro to her, **"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" **he asked as he stepped closer to her. She backed up, making sure to watch for any signs of an attack, **"I can hear your heart pounding in your chest. You seem so afraid."**_

_**"Don't you dare lay a finger on my child." **she warned, narrowing her now crimson eyes and baring her teeth which were turning into sharp canines._

_**"I'd rather kill you first, then I can bait Bankotsu to me with your child." **he answered, stepping closer to her._

_

* * *

_

_Bankotsu looked up as his brothers approached, each one shaking their heads in defeat._

_**"No sign of the bastard."** Renkotsu announced. Bankotsu nodded, looking up at the afternoon sun. He wiped the sweat from his brow and propped Banryu on his shoulder, stretching his other arm._

_**"Should we move on to the next village?"** Suikotsu asked._

_**"Yeah, let's go east since eye witnesses said he had moved that way." **Bankotsu answered as he yawned slightly._

_**"My Lord! My Lord!"** Kasurin shouted as she ran into the heart of the village where the group stood. Bankotsu turned around, seeing tears streaming from her puffy eyes, **"My Lord."**_

_**"Kasurin, what is it?"** Bankotsu asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder._

_**"Shintaro has taken Lady Achika and Takahiro."** she answered through sobs._


	2. Shintaro's Control

**Chapter One**

**"HE DID WHAT?!"** Bankotsu shouted, gripping Kasurin's shoulders. Kasurin felt her eyes grow wide in fear, Bankotsu letting her go and turning his back.

**"My Lord, I'm so sorry. There wasn't a single sign that he was there I promise. If we had known, the demonic army would have taken him down or chased him off." **Kasurin pleaded as she watched her master take off for the trail leading to his castle.

**"Come on."** Jakotsu said as he helped Kasurin on to Ginkotsu.

**"We didn't know he was there, honest we didn't."** Kasurin whimpered as she wiped tears from her eyes, falling to her knees. Jakotsu knelt down next to the distraught woman, placing a hand on her back.

**"Kasurin, we believe you. Bankotsu believes you. He just doesn't believe the situation."**

* * *

**"ACHIKA!"** Bankotsu shouted as he stepped onto their property, jerking his head around to find any clues where his wife and child were. He couldn't have them. He just couldn't. He had been doing so well to protect them, and now, suddenly, Shintaro snuck up and snatched them away. His wife, his child. They were gone. Their scents were almost gone completely, along with the scent of blood and earth, **"Achika!"** he cried out, gripping his head and falling to his knees. He felt hot tears burn their way down his cheek, sucking in a sharp breath. It had to be a nightmare. Any moment now he would wake up and it would all be over.

**"Big brother."** Jakotsu said as he knelt down next to him, placing a hand on his back.

**"She's gone."** Bankotsu said in a cracked voice as he stood straight, gripping his Banryu tightly. A black aura began to wrap itself around the blade like a snake, **"That bastard will pay."** he snarled, storming off to the castle.

**"Lord Bankotsu!"** a servant called, Bankotsu looking over at her.

**"Gather some food for my brothers and I to take with us on our journey! I want every single one of you to keep a look out on this castle! If that bastard returns, you better send one of the soldiers to let me know! I don't want a single inch of this mountain unoccupied! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"** he bellowed, the servants all nodding**, "Kasurin!"**

**"Yes, my Lord?"**

**"Report to Naraku, understand? Tell him everything that is happening. We'll be back when that man is slain."**

**"Yes, My Lord."** Kasurin said in a bow, hurrying out to the stables.

**"My Lord, here is the food."** the servant girl said as she hurried up to him.

**"Take it out to my brothers."**

**"Yes sir"** she answered before taking off. Bankotsu hurried up the stairs to his and Achika's room, walking in and shutting the door. Her smell was still strong there. He imagined her, lying on the bed with Takahiro cuddled against her, both sound asleep. Another image of her dancing around the room with Takahiro lying on her breast, head resting against her shoulder. Her beautiful voice filled his head as she sang their baby to sleep or to soothe him. And that smile she gave him when every time she caught him watching her. He walked to the balcony, the wind blowing hard. He took in a deep breath, and the burning smell of blood and earth filled his nostrils. He rushed out of the room, down the stone stairs and out of the castle. In the stables he saddled Daichi, mounting him and rushing out to his brothers.

**"Let's go."** Bankotsu ordered, taking off towards the north where the scent was coming from. He heard his brothers not far behind as Daichi sped towards the direction his master had chosen.

* * *

Achika looked up at the moon as she stood on the balcony, holding Takahiro close. She walked in lying the sleeping baby down in his bed, covering him up.

**"There you are."** Shintaro said as he walked in, seeing her look up at him. He looked at the necklace around her delicate neck, the white beads glistening in the fire light. He walked up to her, grabbing a fistful of hair and jerking. She cried out, reaching up and gripping his hands. The beads began to glow as he smiled, hearing her scream in pain as the beads sent waves of electric shock through her body. She fell to her knees, her hair slipping from his loosened grip.

**"Please…stop!"** she cried, hearing Takahiro start to cry from the ruckus, **"Please!" **she pleaded, crying out as more pain shot through her.

**"Why should I? I enjoy seeing you writhe in pain. Soon, your dear husband will be the one writhing in pain when I get my hands on him, followed by your sister and your father."** Shintaro said as Achika struggled to take a breath, teeth turning to sharp canines as her eyes shifted from blue to red, **"No no, that's a bad decision."** Shintaro said as he reached into the bed, picking up Takahiro. Achika's eyes widened, returning to her normal state,** "Good girl."** he said, the glow from the beads ceasing. Achika stood on weak legs, taking her child back from Shintaro. She soothed him as the man left, tears falling down her cheeks.

* * *

Inuyasha looked up as he heard hooves thundering against the earth. He caught Bankotsu's scent, standing as the large brown horse neared, rearing up when it slid to a stop in front of Inuyasha.

**"Have you seen Achika?"** Bankotsu asked, eyes narrowed. Inuyasha sensed unease, sensed that something had gone terribly wrong.

**"No I haven't."** Inuyasha answered, Bankotsu clenching his fist tight around the reigns of his horse and nudging Daichi's sides with his heels, the horse taking off into the forest. Just then, his brothers came over the hill and Inuyasha stopped them.

**"Jakotsu, what's going on?"** Inuyasha asked, Jakotsu sighing and shaking his head.

**"Remember Shintaro?"** he asked the half demon who nodded in return, "Shintaro has taken Lady Achika and her son." Inuyasha felt his heart sink as his eyes grew wide.

**"Hope you don't mind some help."** Inuyasha said before calling out for his group.

**"Right now all the help we could get would be amazing."** Jakotsu answered as Inuyasha's group hurried from the woods, rushing up to Inuyasha.

**"We're coming along with you then."** Inuyasha said as he looked over at his friends.

**"Inuyasha, what's going on?"** Kagome asked as she looked at the band of brothers.

**"I'll fill you in on the way."** Inuyasha answered.

**_A/N: Okay, wow, reallllly long time since I've updated. Senior year really is taking up all my freetime with my Senior Project. So anyways, here's Chapter One of Endless Hopes, hope you guys enjoy. _**


	3. Apparition

**Chapter Two**

Bankotsu looked back at the group, seeing the silver haired half demon and his group following, narrowing his eyes and looking back ahead. He knew that the more help he had, the better. Though he hated Inuyasha, he was more concerned on his wife's well being.

**"Keep up!"** Bankotsu called over his shoulder, Inuyasha speeding up with Kagome holding tight to him.

**"Bankotsu, I know we hate each other, but Achika is my friend, and I won't allow some bastard to get a hold of her and hurt her or her child."** Inuyasha said as Bankotsu glanced over at him.

**"Just don't get yourself killed. That's my job, remember?"** Bankotsu said as he kept his eyes ahead on the path.

**"Got it."** Inuyasha muttered as he kept up with Bankotsu and his horse, smelling a bloody scent mixed with earth, **"Whatever that is stinks."** Inuyasha muttered.

**"That's Shintaro."** Bankotsu muttered as they approached a river, seeing a young woman standing with her back to them in a long white dress that rested below her shoulders, her long raven hair hanging free. The wind began to blow through, brushing her locks free from her neck, the three seeing a spider tattooed on the back of her neck, **"Achika!"** Bankotsu shouted, jumping from Daichi and running towards the young girl. Achika turned at the sound of his voice, tears streaming down her face.

**"Bankotsu! Stop!"** she cried out, Bankotsu sliding to a halt.

**"Achika?"** he asked, slowly nearing her.

**"No! Don't come near me! Stay away!"** she cried, tears streaming down her face just as Shintaro appeared in front of her, a sword in hand.

**"Stupid wench!"** he shouted, holding out his hand and clenching it tightly. Achika cried out as the beads sent electric waves through her again, making her fall to her knees. Bankotsu swung his Banryu, Shintaro stepping back to barely dodge the tip of the blade.

**"Inuyasha! Get Achika!"** Bankotsu shouted as he lunged forward, swinging his large blade at the monster. Inuyasha ran forwards, reaching out to grab Achika. But his hands went right through her. She was just an apparition. It wasn't really her. Bankotsu looked at the image of his wife, hearing her screams as Shintaro's control over her sent her into extreme pain.

**"I couldn't risk her getting saved."** Shintaro said as he lunged towards Bankotsu, Bankotsu ducking as the sword almost grazed the top of his head. Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath, running towards the man, **"Don't get me wrong, you are seeing what's happening to her. As we speak, I'm sending her through hell."** Shintaro said with a sneer as he swung around, catching Inuyasha off guard and sending him flying back into a tree.

**"Inuyasha!"** Kagome shouted as she ran over to him, helping him to sit up. Bankotsu threw Banryu to the side, catching Shintaro's wrist and twisting it, causing the sword to fall to the ground. Shintaro jerked his wrist free, the beaded necklace around his thick neck glowing and Achika screaming louder.

**"Make it stop! Please!"** Kagome shouted, seeing the young mother as she suffered. She could only imagine what it felt like for Bankotsu, seeing his love suffering, the mother of his son. There was only so much a body could take, even a demon's body.

**"Soon, she won't be able to withstand the pain anymore and she'll die. I won't even have to lay a hand on her."** Shintaro said with a smirk. An explosion right in front of Shintaro knocked him back, Kagome seeing Renkotsu reloading the canon he had propped on his shoulder. Another round was fired as Bankotsu lunged forward, throwing a punch and connecting with Shintaro's cheek. Just then, Shintaro smiled and Achika quit screaming, her body growing limp and falling to the ground. The apparition disappeared, and a more solid form was lying limp in his arms, a baby cradled to her chest, **"Say hello to your wife."** Shintaro said, Renkotsu ceasing fire, **"This is the real Achika."** Shintaro said as he pulled out a small knife, making a cut down her cheek. Blood pooled up before streaking down her pale skin. Bankotsu narrowed his eyes, but if he was to attack, if any of them tried, Achika and Takahiro could be killed by Shintaro, **"Say goodbye, dear sweet Achika."** Shintaro said as Achika's eyes fluttered open.

**"B-Bankotsu?"** she murmured, her vision focusing and she reached out for him. Shintaro's body began to slowly disappear, Achika struggling to reach out for Bankotsu, **"No!" **she cried, tears streaking down her face.

**"Achika!"** Bankotsu shouted, running towards them, but, before he could reach them, they were gone, **"BASTARD! COWARD!"** Bankotsu shouted, looking at the spot where they had just been.

**_A/N: Quick chapter two. I'm trying to get back into the swing of things, and I couldn't think of a great chapter title. Sorry guys, I know it's short. _**


	4. Determination

**Chapter Three**

**"Please, Bankotsu, eat."** Jakotsu pleaded, holding out the grilled fish. Bankotsu turned his head, standing and walking into the forest. Inuyasha looked over at Valkyra who was watching her brother-in-law. She was barely even picking at her fish, along with everyone else. Jakotsu bit into his fish after sighing, spitting out bones.

**"He'll eat when he gets hungry."** Miroku reassured Jakotsu who shrugged.

**"I don't think anyone is all that hungry."** Valkyra said as she looked around at everyone, seeing only nibbles in the sides of the fish, "We'll get her back, guys. Achika is a strong girl. She won't let Shintaro kill her."

**"Shintaro is so strong though."** Renkotsu said as he stood, walking over to his sleep mat. Jakotsu stood, walking into the forest after Bankotsu. Moments later, Jakotsu returned, walking over to Ginkotsu and waking him up, **"What's going on?"** Renkotsu asked as he sat up, Suikotsu looking over at his brothers.

**"Big Brother is gone."** Jakotsu answered, **"I think he's tracking the scent."** Just then, Valkyra shifted into her wolf form, lowering her nose to the ground and capturing Bankotsu's scent. Inuyasha caught the scent in the wind, standing and following Valkyra into the forest.

* * *

Achika grabbed the beads around her neck, yanking upwards but cringed as a barrier kept them from leaving her body. She continued pushing, but an electric shock caused her to cry out and release the beads. If she tried to change into her demonic form, the beads would electrocute her and prevent her from changing. If only she could do it and take Shintaro by surprise. She knew she could take him, if only she could change. She knew she would be able to take him by surprise and save herself and Takahiro, but those damn beads were in her way.

**"There you are. I was wondering where you were."** Shintaro said as he walked into her room. He approached her, grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet. She let out a sharp gasp, his hand squeezing her arm hard. He took a hand, dragging his fingertips down her cheek and along her jaw line, tilting her head up to look into his eyes, **"You are a very beautiful creature. Bankotsu must consider himself fortunate to have such a delicate being as you for his wife. Naraku must b proud to have such a successful daughter."** Shintaro said as his fingers began to trail down her neck, feeling the quick pulse of her heart, **"Nervous are we?"** he asked with a smirk, hearing her quickened breath, **"You might come in handy for more than just bait if you're not careful."** Shintaro said with a smirk as he began to slide the neck of her crimson kimono down, feeling her body tense, **"Watch yourself."** Shintaro warned before backing away, turning his back and walking out of the room. Achika sat on the edge of her bed, pulling her kimono back in place and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She felt a tear fall down her cheek, followed by a second, a third, then she was sobbing uncontrollably, her face buried in her hands.

**"Bankotsu, I'm sorry."** she whimpered as she looked over at her baby sleeping soundly in the bundle on her bed,** "I'm so sorry."** she added, standing and wiping away her tears, stepping onto the balcony. She cleared her throat, cupping her hands over her mouth and letting out a long, low howl. Her distress howl. Maybe, if Valkyra was in earshot, maybe she could hear her, follow the sound and find a way to help. When she rested up, she would try to once again pull the necklace off. No matter what, no matter how bad the pain was, her father trained her well. She was strong, she knew that if she tried hard, she'd overcome the pain and could get the damn necklace off somehow. She was Naraku's daughter, Bankotsu's wife, and a bastard like Shintaro was not going to risk her or her family's life for his own personal game.

* * *

Bankotsu looked up at the moon, hearing the howl of a wolf. He remembered Achika doing that a time or two before they were married. It was a way to keep in touch with her sister. Maybe, just maybe?

**"Bankotsu!"** he heard Inuyasha shout, turning around and seeing him and a large, light brown wolf making their way towards him.

**"What is it?"** he asked, Valkyra raising her head and releasing a loud howl in response to the one he had heard just moments earlier.

**"That distress howl was from Achika. She's got to be nearby."** Inuyasha panted as he tried to regain breath.

**"I thought so."** Bankotsu said as Daichi stomped his foot into the ground and snorted. Bankotsu pulled Daichi's reigns, leading him towards the source of the howl.

**"Bankotsu, wait!"** Valkyra called, now back in her human form with her kimono wrapped tightly around her. Bankotsu turned around, his gaze boring into hers.

**"What?"** he snapped. Valkyra swallowed hard, clearing her throat.

**"You need sleep so you can be fully rested in case we run into him again."** Valkyra answered.

**"Do not cross me! I'm going after my wife whether you tag along or not! I've fought without sleep before, I'm stronger than that mutt you travel with! A demon's energy is replenished faster than that of a half breed or human's! Now if you'll excuse me, traitor, I'm going to be on my way before something happens to her or my child!"** Bankotsu snapped, his eyes narrowing and seeming to turn red before he nudged Daichi into a gallop down the trail he was on.

**"Idiot."** Inuyasha muttered, Valkyra shaking her head.

**"He's right though. He's a very powerful demon, and he can fight phenomenally even if he hasn't slept in a day."** Valkyra answered as she shifted back into her wolf form, taking after him down the trail, Inuyasha quickly following.

**"I guess this means we're going without the rest of the group."** Inuyasha said as he looked over at the wolf, his friend. She nodded, her feet padding the ground as she ran after her brother-in-law.

**_A/N: Mmkay, here's chapter three. let me know. yeah it's kind of weak, oh well. stressful day. _**


	5. Shintaro's Demise

**Chapter Four**

**"Get off!"** Achika shouted as she brought her leg up, kicking her foot into Shintaro's stomach. Shintaro let out a loud cry, shoving her back into the wall hard, his hands wrapped tightly around her fist. Achika turned her head as he brought his face close to hers, his breath burning her nostrils. He gripped her jaw firmly, turning her head to look into his eyes. She narrowed her eyes, his dark gaze boring into hers.

**"You're going to get yourself killed wench before I can get the chance to lure your husband out of hiding."** Shintaro said as he squeezed her jaw. She jerked, bring her head forward and smashing her head into his nose. He stumbled back, cursing and checking for blood, **"You've messed up my dear. You really have."** Shintaro snapped as he walked towards the bed, reaching for Takahiro. Achika felt her blood boil, reaching for the necklace and jerking it upwards, feeling the pain of the electricity flowing through her body. But that didn't stop her. No one touched her child. No one. And she was going to make sure of that. Shintaro looked up as the bright lights of the beads and the barrier filled the room, clenching his fists as the pain began to grow, "**Don't you dare!"** Shintaro shouted as he rushed towards her, the light becoming blinding.

Achika felt her bones starting to crack and reform as she fell to her knees, her teeth shaping into fangs as her nose elongated into a snout. She let out a loud snarl as her body shifted, Shintaro crying out in surprise. When the light finally faded, she was staring him down, her four feet spread in a defensive position as her tail swung slowly side to side. Her red eyes fixated on him, lips pulled back to bare her white teeth in a snarl.

Shintaro backed up as he saw the daughter of the most powerful man in existence standing before him in her true form. His beads had kept her true power from being surfaced as he held her in captivity, but she had overcome the pain somehow and managed to free herself. This couldn't be real. No one had ever managed to free themselves from his grasp, but, but now, now he had to fight her and he knew of the intense trainings she had received ever since she learned to walk. She watched Naraku raise is daughters, watched them fight and train in both forms. And he knew how powerful Naraku was. Before he could think anymore, Achika had lunged forward, catching him around the throat with her teeth and sending both of them off the balcony and into mid air. Achika released her grasp, spreading her large wings and lowering herself to the ground. Shintaro grasped the hilt of his sword, pulling it from its sheath and running towards her, swinging the blade and catching her side. She yelped in pain, letting out a howl before jumping up and clamping her teeth around his wrist. Shintaro yelled out, gritting his teeth and slinging his arm, her body slamming into a rock. She yelped, but her grip on his wrist didn't let up. Shintaro gripped her neck with his free hand, closing his fingers around her neck and squeezing tightly. Achika closed her eyes tightly, biting down harder and tasting blood as it pooled in her mouth. She felt her airway closing, bringing her front paws up and sending her claws down his chest and stomach, feeling his body jerk.

**"ACHIKA!"** she heard a familiar voice call, but refusing to release her hold on Shintaro. She felt his body jerk, both holds releasing and Achika slumping to the ground, her body shifting back into her human form. She gripped her side where the wound was, her vision blurred as she tried to see who had attacked Shintaro. She saw Bankotsu, his Banryu pushed against Shintaro's sword as Inuyasha ran to her aid, wrapping her naked body up in a white kimono and picking her up.

**"B-Bankotsu."** she murmured, struggling to free herself from Inuyasha's grasp.

**"We're going to get your son. Come on."** Inuyasha said as Valkyra darted past them, leaping forward and ramming her body into Shintaro's. Achika watched the fight until the trees obscured her vision, giving Inuyasha directions to the hideout where her son was located.

* * *

Bankotsu felt the adrenaline rushing through his veins as he swung his Banryu with ease, the blade slicing along Shintaro's chest and stomach. Valkyra ducked to avoid being decapitated, backing up as Bankotsu ran towards Shintaro again.

**"Go team up with Inuyasha and Achika!"** he ordered as he blocked Shintaro's sword with his Banryu. Valkyra hesitated, but did as she was told. Bankotsu would probably kill her in a blind rage without even knowing it if she wasn't careful,** "It's just you and me now."** Bankotsu seethed as he gripped the handle of his Banryu, a yellow stream of electricity wrapping itself around the blade. The clouds in the sky began to darken and twist around each other, creating a hole in the cloud covered sky. Bankotsu held his Banryu up, the tip pointed towards the sky. The lightning wrapped around his Banryu shot upwards into the sky, lightning weaving in and out of the clouds. Shintaro stumbled backwards as the lightning began to strike at random around him, Shintaro feeling the heat from the bolts.

* * *

Achika steadied herself, wrapping the kimono tightly around her as she gathered Takahiro in her arms and soothed the crying baby. Achika looked out the opening they came through, seeing the dark cloud down where Bankotsu and Shintaro were fighting, lightning striking from the sky at random.

**"Who's power is that?"** Inuyasha asked as he watched.

**"Bankotsu."** Achika murmured, her side full of pain as she tried to steady herself. Inuyasha gathered her up in his arms again, walking onto the balcony to watch the lightning, knowing where they were was the safest place at the moment.

* * *

Bankotsu ran forward, swinging his Banryu and severing the arm of his enemy who was distracted by the lightning coming from the dark sky. Shintaro cried out, swinging his sword and blocking the next attack. He hadn't fought an enemy as strong as Bankotsu, and knew that the leader of the Band of Seven was strong. But, he had doubted his strength, a fault on his part. He hadn't prepared himself well for the attack, looking into the eyes of his attacker. He saw only fury, rage and determination to wipe him from the face of the Earth. Shintaro swung his blade, catching Bankotsu down his upper arm, but that didn't even seem to phase him. The lightning let up as Bankotsu swung his Banryu, catching Shintaro's other arm and wounding it bad, almost severing the limb from the torso.

**"I suggest you prepare for your death."** Bankotsu seethed as he grit his teeth, turning at the sound of approaching footsteps. Naraku stood behind him, hidden in his white baboon cloak, a band of his demonic army behind him. Bankotsu knocked Shintaro onto his back, raising his Banryu and bringing it down, the blade piercing his chest and pinning him to the ground,** "Bastard."** Bankotsu said as he tried to catch his breath, splattered with the blood of his foe. Naraku's band of demons swarmed the dead body, completely covering every inch and the severed arm lying a few feet away. When they retreated, only bones licked clean were left, blood staining the ground beneath them.

**"Very good, Bankotsu."** Naraku said as he approached him, placing a hand on his back after lowering his hood. Bankotsu looked up as Inuyasha approached them, Valkyra by his side and Achika and Takahiro cradled in his arms. Naraku held Banryu as Bankotsu walked up to him, taking Achika from his arms and thanking Inuyasha.

**"Let's go. She's going to bleed to death."** Bankotsu said as he walked over to Daichi, Naraku standing next to them and soon, they were all disappearing into thin air. Valkyra looked up at Inuyasha, who was looking at the spot where the bones lay, then back to where the group had previously been standing.

**"Let's go report to the groups."** Inuyasha said, walking towards the path they had entered on.

**_A/n: Mmkay, last chapter I'll be submitting for tonight. I'll be posting more tomorrow, so check back then! Let me know what you think! Thanks Darlins!_**


	6. Naraku's Request

**_Chapter Five_**

Bankotsu held Achika close as the village doctor stitched her side, wincing as the needle moved in and out of her skin to stitch up the wound. Takahiro lay on the bed, curled up in his baby blanket sleeping soundly as Achika muffled pained cries into Bankotsu's shoulder.

**"It's almost over."** Bankotsu said soothingly, running his fingers through her hair slowly. When her eyes met his, he saw nothing but pain and hatred, her eyes a bright crimson. The smell of Shintaro burned in his nose, his adrenaline starting to rush again. But there was nothing he could do. He had already killed Shintaro in a blind rage. Luckily. He felt Achika's grip tightening on his Yukata, the cloth pulling tight against his shoulder and arm.

**"All done."** the doctor said before wrapping a bandage around her belly to cover the wound. Bankotsu laid Achika down on the bed, telling her he would return shortly after escorting the doctor out. Before walking out, Achika called out for Bankotsu, who hurried back over to her. She grabbed his braid, pulling his head down towards hers. She placed her mouth to his ear, catching a pained breath.

**"He can't leave. He's an outsider who's seen father's castle."** Bankotsu pulled back, nodding and turning back to his guest.

**"Let's go."** Bankotsu ordered, stealing a quick glance back at his wife. Normally, she would have never insisted on the killing of an innocent man. But she had a point. As they were descending the stairs, a guard was passing, Bankotsu nodding to him and leading the doctor into the parlor, shutting the door behind them and locking it without notice, **"Have a seat."** Bankotsu said, pointing to the floor pillow. The seemingly older man nodded, taking his place in front of the fire, back turned to the mercenary, **"Thank you for** **your service."** Bankotsu said, walking slowly up behind the man.

**"You're quite welcome."** the doctor answered in his shaky voice.

**"But, unfortunately, I cannot let you leave after seeing where Naraku resides."** Bankotsu said, grabbing the man's head and twisting it with a strong jerk. He heard bones crack, the man not even having a chance to cry out before his body fell limp in Bankotsu's hold. Bankotsu heard the lock click, Naraku walking in just as he released his hold, the body slumping to the floor.

**"Well well."** Naraku murmured, Bankotsu looking down at the corpse.

**"Achika's request."** Bankotsu ordered,** "Guess I found supper for your Sanyosho."** Bankotsu said before walking to the door.

**"Achika requested this?"**

**"Yes."** Bankotsu ordered.

**"She beat my demons to it. They were going to have him as soon as he walked out."** Naraku said as he looked at the corpse, **"Mika! Have this body removed at once and taken to the Sanyosho!"** Naraku ordered, the small servant nodding from the doorway before leaving to find some guards, **"Bankotsu?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"We're relocating."**

**"Relocating? But, our home, I had that specially built for Achika."**

**"Don't worry. We won't be tearing it down. My demonic army is fully capable of making it just suddenly disappear and reappear in another spot. That's what they've done with this one many times."** Naraku said, **"And to Achika's delight, we'll be by a lake."** Naraku said, glancing over at the man. Bankotsu nodded, then headed back upstairs to return to his wife and child.

* * *

**"That took longer than I thought."** Achika said when she saw Bankotsu walk in, watching him shut the door quietly behind himself, **"Are you alright?"**

**"Yeah, um, Naraku has requested that we relocate."** Bankotsu said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

**"I knew that time was nearing soon. Every decade or so, father has the castle moved to a new mountain. Very well then."** Achika said as she slowly sat up, Bankotsu shaking his head and helping her to lie back down.

**"Get some sleep, Achi. I'll be here when you wake up."** he said, kissing her forehead.

**"If you insist."** she answered, settling carefully beneath the covers. Bankotsu looked down at his wife who was soon asleep, then over at his son who was out cold. He looked just like Bankotsu, with raven black hair and tan skin. He had a purple marking on his forehead just like Bankotsu, but it resembled a diamond with a elongated bottom to it that ended almost between his eyes. His eyes. His mothers eyes. A bright crystal blue that shimmered in any light. He smiled softly as his family slept, walking out onto the balcony and taking in a deep breath.

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay!! I guess in my last author's note, tomorrow=thursday XD sorry guys! Happy Thanksgiving though lol here's a quick chapter, hopefully I can post another one tonight if I have it done in time. _**


	7. Relocated

**_Chapter Six_**

_One Month Later_

**"Inuyasha, are you sure we're at the right lake?"** Sango asked as they spotted a vacant area up ahead where Achika and Bankotsu's home had resided.

**"I'm positive this is where they live."** Inuyasha answered, Valkyra leading Fear Naught over to where she saw upturned soil. She looked back at Miroku, who sat behind her with a questioning look in her eyes.

**"It just up and disappeared."** Miroku said as he looked up the mountain side, seeing a large empty space in the trees, **"Same as Naraku's castle."**

**"Father relocated."** Valkyra said, sighing, **"And Achika and Bankotsu agreed to relocate with him."**

**"Do you know where they were planning on going?"** Sango asked as Kilala landed next to Fear Naught, Valkyra shaking her head in response.

**"I'm pretty sure the Band of Seven followed so we won't be able to find them so easily either. All I can tell you is that I'm positive it's far away from here."** Valkyra said as she looked up at the vacant mountain where she had spent the last decade of her life. She remembered seeing her first home, how it seemed to disappear into thin air when her father had first relocated from the one mountain they had occupied. She was amazed that a building could just disappear like that, then reappear in another place. The power of a demon.

**"Now what?"** Kagome asked as she sat on Inuyasha's back, following Valkyra's gaze.

**"We find them."** Valkyra answered.

**"The Band of Seven has to be stopped somehow, as well as Naraku."** Inuyasha added as he looked at the vacant land where the large home had once stood. Where was his best friend now? She was gone once again into thin air.

**"Come on. We may be able to track their scents if they haven't faded yet. Miroku, take care of Fear Naught."** Valkyra said as she dismounted, quickly shifting into a large wolf, lowering her nose to the ground. Sango picked her kimono up, placing it in her lap as Kilala took off into the air. Kagome stood next to Fear Naught, watching the two.

**"All I smell is dirt and blood."** Inuyasha muttered, then his ears perked, **"Here we go, wildflower. Found Achika's scent. And Bankotsu's."** he said with a smile as Valkyra began to follow it, stopping a few feet away from where Inuyasha had started, **"It disappeared?"** he asked in disbelief. Valkyra nodded, shifting back into her form and quickly sliding on the kimono Sango had tossed her.

**"They took flight on a demon's back."** Valkyra muttered,** "There's no way to catch her scent now. It's long gone with the wind."** Valkyra muttered, crossing her arms and walking back over to Fear Naught. Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder once she mounted the horse, giving it a firm, but gentle squeeze.

**"We'll find your sister, I promise."** Miroku said reassuringly, feeling her skin grow cold, **"Valkyra."**

**"I know, Miroku. I just want my sister back." **Valkyra answered before turning Fear Naught around, leading him towards the trail where the scent had disappeared.

* * *

**"Feeling better?"** Bankotsu asked as he walked into their large bedroom, shutting the door as he saw his wife pulling her long black kimono on, the large red spider on her back, the symbol of her father.

**"Yes, much better."** Achika answered, who had just gotten over what seemed to be a stomach virus. She pinned her hair up into a high, tight bun, sliding the crimson red comb in to hold it. Bankotsu walked up behind her, taking the comb in hand and slowly sliding it out. Her gaze met his in the mirror as her hair slowly fell back down, framing her pale, flawless face.

**"It's looks better down."** he murmured with a smile, nipping her earlobe. Achika smiled, turning her head and catching his lips with hers, **"Plus, I can do this."** he answered, turning her around and pressing his lips firmly against hers, tangling his fingers in her silken locks and feeling her body press against his. He felt her heart racing, her body senses shifting from calm to excited as he lifted her up, setting her on the dresser and moving between her legs. She smiled as she looked down into his smoldering eyes, catching her breath before he pulled her into another heated kiss. He pressed her back against the mirror, taking her wrists and pushing her hands above her head.

**"Mmm, Bankotsu…"** she murmured against his lips, her kimono sliding up her legs as he pushed her legs farther apart.

**"Let me have you."** he muttered, lowering her wrists and using his hands to push her kimono up legs all the way to reveal herself to him, **"I really want you. So bad."** he begged against her lips, taking a finger and sliding it along her slickness. He smiled when he felt her squirm from his touch, a small gasp escaping her mouth, **"I'm hungry."** he said with as he lowered himself to his knees in front of her, using two fingers to spread her with as he stuck his tongue out, letting the tip slide between the slick folds. He heard her suck in breath as he wrapped his arms around her legs, placing his hands on her hips and moving her closer to him. He ran his tongue along her again, her legs spreading wider and her hips bucking slightly.

**"Mmm…Bankotsu…ahh!"** she cried, tangling her fingers in his hair as his tongue snaked inside her. Bankotsu let out a small moan as she pulled slightly on his hair, smiling before slipping his tongue in again to taste her sweetness. She arched her back towards him, whimpering when his mouth closed over her throbbing clit, suckling it into his mouth and sliding two fingers into her. He pressed them upwards, massaging her g-spot as he flicked his tongue across the small nub. She let out a loud moan, then whimpered as her hips bucked again, sucking in a breath and gripping the edge of the dresser firmly. She felt her climax building quickly as he massaged her, sucking harder on her clit. Before she could climax, he stood, wrapping his arms around her waist and taking her over to the bed. He laid her down, stripping off his clothes and pulling her kimono open. He moved over her, pressing his lips firmly to hers as he opened her legs wide for him.

**"I haven't had you in a few months."** he murmured against her lips, feeling her warm breath against his skin as she slipped her arms around him, grabbing his hips and pulling him down towards her. He placed himself at her opening, shoving hard into her and moaning as her nails dug into his back, a loud gasp escaping from between her luscious lips. He gripped the sheets firmly as he began to thrust in and out of her hard and fast, her nails digging in his back as she cried out. He lowered his mouth to her neck, kissing and nipping along it as he took her, hearing her panting and moaning in his ear. Each little noise she made drove him wild, seeing that he hadn't heard any of those noises in quite a while, ever since she was pregnant with his child. He felt her inner muscles contracting around him, her moans growing louder as she arched her back to him. He kept thrusting hard, sending them both into a much desired climax, her biting down hard on the slope of his neck, her nails dragging down his back. He hovered over her a moment, kissing her lips tenderly as they both caught their breath.

**"Bankotsu?"** she murmured softly, running her fingertips along his cheek.

**"Yes, Achi?"**

**"I love you."** she answered, smiling when he did.

**"I love you too."** he answered, kissing her forehead, moving to lie next to her for a few moments before they heard Kasurin coming down the hallway. Bankotsu slipped part of his clothing on, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Achika who slid her kimono back on.

**"Bankotsu?"**

**"Yes, love?"**

**"Are we enemies with them again?"**

**"Yes."** Bankotsu answered, walking to the small cradle where Takahiro lie, reaching in and lifting him out. He cradled the baby to his chest, tucking the blanket around the child and walking onto the balcony, **"Next time my brothers and I see them, we fight."** Bankotsu said as he looked at his baby's sleeping face.

**"Very well then."** Achika said as she stood, walking to the dresser and running a comb through her hair, **"Bankotsu?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"I'm going to be serving my father just as I used to before we were wed."** Achika said as she turned to walk onto the balcony.

**"I knew you would eventually."** Bankotsu said as he looked down at her.

**_A/N: Mmkay, another chapter. Here ya go. Update again soon._**


	8. A Funny Feeling

**_Chapter Seven_**

**"Miroku!"** Valkyra called as she ran towards him, Miroku looking up from the camp fire.

**"What's wrong?"** he asked as he stood quickly.

**"Look! I caught one!"** she shouted, holding up the line where a fish was dangling from, Inuyasha coming out of the woods after her with his pants legs rolled up and his red robe draped over his shoulder,** "And Inuyasha didn't catch a single one!"** she added with a laugh, sticking her tongue out at the half demon who rolled his eyes, followed by a smirk.

**"I'm proud of you."** Miroku said, placing a hand on top of her head and ruffling her hair playfully. She giggled, getting on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek.

**"I'm going to clean this, then throw it over the fire."** Valkyra said, giving the blushing monk a wink before hurrying over to Sango and Kagome.

**"Come on, Miroku. Let's go try to catch some more fish for everyone else."** Inuyasha said, walking back towards the river. Miroku nodded, following Inuyasha with a fresh line for catching the fish.

**"Valkyra seems to be cheering up."** Inuyasha said as Miroku sat on the river bank, Inuyasha wading out into the river, standing still to wait for the opportunity to strike.

**"She's accepted the fact that as long as Achika remains under Naraku's control and is married to Bankotsu, she won't ever see things the way we see them."** Miroku said as he waited for a tug from a fish.

**"That's not true. Achika knows what Naraku and The Band of Seven does is wrong and she seems fine with that."** Inuyasha said before shoving his hand into the water, pulling it back to reveal a squirming fish. He threw it onto the shore, Miroku shoving a pointed stick through it to keep it pinned to the ground so it wouldn't squirm its way back into the water, **"Who knows when we'll see them again."**

**"And no one has heard of where they were relocating."** Miroku added as he pulled on the tense line, pulling a fish onto the shore. He stabbed that one too, then looked over at Inuyasha who was staring into the river at his reflection.

**"And lately, there hasn't been any word of any jewel shards around."** Inuyasha said as he sat on one of the rocks that was protruding out of the water, **"Kagome hasn't sensed any since Naraku disappeared. I know for a fact Achika and the Band of Seven had gathered a mass percentage of them for him."**

**"We'll find them again, Inuyasha. Don't worry about it. You know that Naraku wants you dead, and so Bankotsu and his gang will find us again somehow."** Miroku said as he watched Inuyasha catch another fish, tossing it up on the shore for him to paralyze.

Soon, the two were returning to the camp with a bundle of fish, Kagome and Valkyra cleaning them and placing them over the fire. Miroku sat down next to Valkyra, placing an arm around her shoulder and giving her a hug. She smiled up at him, then turned her attention back to the fire to make sure the fish weren't burning.

**"So where to next?"** Kagome asked a while later as everyone grabbed the fish they wanted off of the fire.

**"I think we should keep heading towards the north. Naraku has moved three times north since he became powerful."** Inuyasha said, which was information he had gathered from a demon in a nearby village they had visited. Valkyra nodded, swallowing a bite of fish.

**"I remember father saying he wanted to keep moving north when Achika and I were little."** Valkyra added before taking another bite, **"Maybe in the next major village we come across, we can make some money doing some jobs." **Miroku nodded in agreement with her request, the others agreeing as well.

**"Maybe we can find a kind soul that will let us stay a night or two in their home."** Sango said as she wiped her hands off, reaching back and pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

**"Maybe we'll find someone who has information on the whereabouts of Father and the Band of Seven."** Valkyra added.

**"I have a funny feeling we'll be seeing them again."** Inuyasha answered as he gazed into the roaring fire.

**_A/N: Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoyed my dear readers._**


	9. Achika's Plan

**_Chapter Eight_**

**"You sure about this love?"** Bankotsu asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes.

**"Of course. Don't worry about me love. I have the plan memorized and father trained me well."** she said with a smile, running a comb through her hair and dismounting her horse.

**"Good luck, Achi. Be careful, okay?"** Jakotsu said before looking over at his worried older brother.

**"Thank you. I'll meet you at the field with the prey as soon as I can persuade him."** Achika said before taking off into the large village, slipping into the crowd and slowing down to their pace. She looked around at all the hustle and bustle, smelling only that of humans. Where was he? He had to be close by. Just then she smelled a familiar scent, looking behind her and narrowing her eyes, **"Damn it."** she seethed under her breath, seeing Inuyasha, her sister, and the rest of the group walking into the village, laughing and talking amongst themselves. She turned her head to look ahead, hoping the wind would remain blowing towards her and not back to them. That way they wouldn't be able to catch her scent. But then, she caught it. The smell of a corpse. He was there alright, her next victim, Kyoshi, a man who had obtained three jewel shards that her father was wanting. Word was he was a very perverted man, and she knew that sending him into temptation would easily draw him into her trap. There, she would rightfully claim what belonged to her father.

She drew away from the crowd, walking over to the man who was speaking to what seemed to be a friend. They had their backs to her and she smiled, clearing her throat and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

**"Kyoshi Makeda?"** she asked, placing a hand on her hip.

**"Who wants to know?"** Kyoshi asked grumpily, turning around and his eyes growing wide with excitement when he spotted Achika, **"Well hello there, beautiful."** he said with a grin, setting his drink down and standing.

**"I have an offer for you."** she said with a smile, pulling out a small pouch from between her breasts, suppressing a giggle at the fact he was almost drooling.

**"What is that?"** he asked with a smile.

**"Meet me here at sunset. Show me a good time and I'll pay you."** she answered, seeing his eyebrow raise.

**"How much?"**

**"Well I don't have any money, but I'll offer these up."** she answered, turning the pouch upside down over her hand and showing him the three purple jewel shards that fell out in her palm.

**"Deal."** he answered as she put the shards back in the pouch.

**"Good. Sunset, here. Don't forget."** she said with a smile, giving him a wink and turning to walk off, but seeing Inuyasha and his gang standing near, **"Actually, why don't we start the night early. It's close enough to sunset, and I wanna make sure that I get a full night's worth of enjoyment."** she said, looping her arm through his and leading him away. Kyoshi waved goodbye to his friend, placing an arm around her shoulder and leading her through town. As they were passing Inuyasha's group, she sensed a gaze locked on her, but didn't act as if she noticed anything.

**"What's wrong, Inuyasha?"** she heard Kagome ask and her muscles tensed.

**"I thought I smelled Achika."** he answered, Achika still feeling his gaze locked on her. She was tempted to look back and see if she was right, but she didn't want to risk him recognizing her. He'd ruin everything for her.

**"This way."** Achika said, leading him down an alley.

**"You sure are excited about this."** Kyoshi said as he walked with her, spotting the edge of the woods where she was obviously heading towards. As they were approaching the woods, Achika looked over her shoulder, seeing Kagome pointing to them, hearing her say something about sensing jewel shards.

**"Damn, I forgot about her abilities."** Achika thought, seeing Inuyasha perk up.

**"Achika?! It was you!"** she heard him shout.

**"Come on!"** Achika shouted, grabbing his wrist and taking off into the forest at a quick run, Kyoshi keeping up with her.

* * *

**"That's Achika!"** Inuyasha shouted, watching her take off into the forest. She had stopped to look at them over her shoulder and that's when he realized who she was. He had been able to get a good look at her face them. He pulled Kagome onto his back, taking off towards the trail they had ran onto, the rest of his gang following.

**"Hurry, Inuyasha!"** Miroku shouted as Fear Naught quickly followed, "**I have a hunch she's after the jewel shards on that man and he won't make it out alive."** Miroku added, Valkyra nodding in response.

* * *

**"Here we are."** Achika said with a smile as they stopped in a large clearing, turning to face the man as he looked up at the sky.

**"It's nice out here. Very open."** Kyoshi said as he looked around, then at her.

**"Achika!"** she heard Inuyasha shout.

**"Damn it."** she muttered, not wanting to jump straight into the fight. She wanted to wait till Bankotsu had gotten there. Oh well.

**"Who's that?"** Kyoshi asked, looking over his shoulder, then back at her, gasping when he saw her red rimmed eyes. He began to back up, seeing a group run out into the clearing.

**"You're not going anywhere!"** Achika shouted, a circle of fire surrounding the two and blocking off access to the others.

**"Shit!"** Inuyasha shouted, sliding to a halt and watching as the wall of flames grew higher.

**"Achika! Damn it!"** she heard Bankotsu shout, seeing him stop and look up at the flames.

**"What's this about?"** Kyoshi demanded, feeling the heat of the flames as he looked at the girl.

**"My Father demands that I obtain your jewel shards."** she answered with a smirk, propping her hand on her hip.

**"You're father? Who is your father, wench?!"** Kyoshi shouted.

**"Lord Naraku."** she answered, taking a step towards him. She saw Kyoshi tense, his eyes widening in surprise.

**"I thought your name sounded familiar."** Kyoshi said, drawing his sword.

**_A/N: Mmkay, fight time lol hope you enjoyed. _**


	10. The Battle Between Achika and Kyoshi

**_Chapter Nine_**

**"Achika!"** Bankotsu shouted at the wall of fire, narrowing his eyes as he shoved his Banryu into the ground and gritting his teeth.

**"Bankotsu did you put her up to this?!"** Inuyasha shouted, Bankotsu looking over at him and glaring.

**"Calm down, Half breed, this was her idea."** Bankotsu answered, seeing only glimpses of the two through the flames that soon grew thicker.

* * *

**"Wench."** Kyoshi muttered as he readied his sword, Achika standing weaponless. He ran towards her, seeing her eyes glow a bright crimson as a barrier threw him backwards. Achika smirked, feeling her body shift to all fours, her nose elongating and her body covering with a thick coat of black hair. She lowered her front half, lips curled back in a snarl as she tucked her crimson wings to her side, starting to circle the man. She lunged forward, lashing out at his throat as her claws dug into his arms, attempting to pin him to the ground. He blocked her mouth with his sword, her teeth inches from his face. She let out a loud snarl as she lashed out at him, her nails digging in further. Kyoshi cried, slinging her off and trying to catch his balance as the large black wolf stared him down. If he didn't kill her, he wasn't going to make it out alive and he knew that. She was Naraku's daughter, and almost as powerful. She was married to Bankotsu, a fearless leader. She was nothing to joke about.

**"Achika, are you okay?!"** He heard a voice cry out from outside the ring of fire, recognizing as the voice from the silver haired demon that had been following them.

**"You better prepare to die."** Kyoshi warned as he looked into her raging eyes, seeing the echo of the fire that surrounded them. He wasn't so sure about that statement. He watched as she circled him slowly again, her eyes keeping his gaze. He charged towards her, but stopped when he realized two black wolves were staring him down. Then suddenly he heard two more behind him, **"Is this one of your tricks?"** he demanded, watching the four wolves walk slowly around him.

Achika watched him steadily, her clones repeating the exact same moves as they circled him, her prey. She lunged towards him, all four lunging. She was on his back, her teeth clamped around his throat from behind as he screamed and lashed about. She let out a snarl, clawing at his back as he slung himself around. She released her hold, then turned around and lunged again, grabbing around his neck again from the front.

**_"Bingo."_** she thought as she felt the jewel shards drop into her mouth. She shifted back into her human form, placing the shards into her pouch. She slid her kimono on, walking over to the wounded man and taking his sword. He looked up from where he lay, seeing as the fire began to die down, her eyes still a bright crimson. She wiped the blood from her mouth with her sleeve, looking down at him.

**"Finish me off then."** Kyoshi demanded in a hoarse voice.

**"Achika!"** she heard Inuyasha shout as the fire died down enough for them to come into view.

**"What's it feel like, Kyoshi? To be nearing your death so quickly and so young in life?"** she asked, resting the tip of the sword on his chest. She knew he was more than a pervert. Sometimes, he even finished off his prey and buried their bodies wherever he pleased. That didn't matter, he was finished now. She got what she had come for, **"Should I let you lie here and bleed to death from having your throat almost ripped out?"** Achika asked, her voice cold, **"Or should I go ahead and finish what I started?"** she asked as she twisted the tip side to side on his chest, seeing him wince, "**I'm giving you and option, Kyoshi. You could die now and end suffering or I'll let you lie here in pain."**

**"Achika?"** Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

**"I'll let you suffer then if you can't answer."** she smirked, the ring of fire disappearing. Just then the man erupted in flames and Achika walked over to Bankotsu, handing him the pouch of jewel shards.

**"You okay?"** Bankotsu asked, Achika nodding in response.

**"Let's go home. I wanna see Takahiro."** Achika said, looking up at him. Bankotsu helped her to mount Daichi, pulling himself up in front of her and leading him towards the direction of their home. Achika looked over her shoulder at the Inutachi, taking a glance at all of them before Daichi took off, her arms wrapped securely around Bankotsu's waist. She watched as Inuyasha watched her disappear into the trees, turning and resting her forehead against Bankotsu's back.

**"You did good out there."** Jakotsu said as he kept up with them on Ginkotsu, Renkotsu and Suikotsu nodding in agreement.

**"Thanks."** Achika answered with a half hearted smile towards Jakotsu, who returned her smile.

**"I'm glad we didn't fight Inuyasha and his group tonight. I would've been too worried about dear Achika here to even keep myself alive in the fight."** Jakotsu said as they were nearing the large house, Achika smiling softly.

**"Come on, love. Let's get you a bath and into bed."** Bankotsu said as he helped her to dismount, carrying her inside in his arms, cradled to his chest. She tucked her head against his chest, closing her eyes and resting till they had made it to the washroom where Bankotsu bathed her himself, helping her to dry off afterwards and carrying her to their bedroom.

**"Good night, my dear Achika."** Bankotsu said softly, kissing her lips tenderly. She muttered a soft goodnight, returning an 'I love you' before settling under the covers.

**_A/N: Chapter nine is up now. Achika seem a little different to you guys? lol review and let me know what you think :D_**


	11. Bonding

**_Chapter Ten_**

**"Father?"** Achika asked as she walked into the parlor, seeing Naraku sitting in front of the fire.

**"You two got home early last night."** Naraku said as he watched his daughter walk into the room, **"Where's Bankotsu?"**

**"He's at home still sleeping."** Achika said as she settled onto a floor pillow next to her father.

**"Where did you all go last night?"** he asked, looking over at his youngest.

**"To the village near the foot of the mountain."** she answered, looking over at her father. Naraku raised an eyebrow, his gaze meeting hers, **"I retrieved something for you." **she said, handing him the pouch of jewel shards, giving him all six. Naraku smiled, opening the pouch and spilling the shards into his open hand.

**"Very good, Daughter."** Naraku said with a smile, pulling the fragment of the Jewel of Four Souls he had out of his pocket. Achika looked at the fragment made of several jewel shards they had gathered through the years that had joined themselves together. Naraku placed the shards in the same hand, closing his hand tightly. Achika saw a bright purple glow emitting from between his fingers, and seconds later, the glowing stopped. When Naraku opened his hand, the fragment was slightly bigger with the addition of the six shards, **"Who did you get these from?"**

**"Kyoshi Makeda."** Achika answered, Naraku raising an eyebrow.

**"You obtained them from him? By yourself?"** Naraku asked, Achika nodding in response,** "He's a dangerous man, Achika."**

**"Was a dangerous man."** Achika said, Naraku turning his head sharply to look at her.

**"You fought him by yourself?"** Naraku asked, Achika nodding once again,** "And you killed him?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Well well, you've been trained well over the years."** Naraku said with a grin, looking into the fire, **"Achika?"**

**"Yes, Father?"**

**"Valkyra must be annihilated along with the rest of the group. She's a traitor to our family."** Naraku said sternly, standing and tossing another log into the fire.

**"I understand."**

**"Your mother would be proud of you."** Naraku said, walking over to his youngest and helping her to stand. He placed a hand on the top of her head, looking into her crystalline blue eyes, the same eyes as his dear Hiromi had. Achika smiled softly, Naraku holding his arm out for her, **"Let's take a walk outside."** Naraku said as she looped her arm through his. They made their way outside and to the river, Achika breathing in the crisp morning air, "How's Takahiro?"

**"He's doing very well. Growing up fast already. He already looks just like Bankotsu."** Achika answered with a smile.

**"Are you two planning on having more children?"** Naraku asked, Achika nodding.

**"Yes, Bankotsu is already wanting another."** she answered with a small laugh.

**"Are you ready to have more?"** Naraku asked, looking down at her.

**"Yes, I'm rather excited about having another."** Achika answered as she looked into the river, seeing her and Naraku's reflections. Her father looked so young, the joys of being a demon. Hundreds of years could pass and you still looked like you were in your early twenties. His long black hair was pulled back to keep it out of his face, his crimson eyes soft that day. He was relaxed, which was good for everyone in the two households. Naraku looked up when he heard footsteps, Achika looking up as well, **"Well good morning."** Achika said with a smile, walking over to Bankotsu who was holding Takahiro.

**"Hope I didn't intrude on anything."** Bankotsu said as Achika took Takahiro, holding him up and looking into his big blue eyes.

**"No, you didn't."** Naraku said as he watched his daughter.

**"Good morning, precious."** Achika said, rubbing the tip of her nose against his. Takahiro smiled, letting out a little squeal of laughter.

**"Let me see him."** Naraku said as Achika and Bankotsu walked over to him. Achika handed him over, Naraku holding him up to look at him.

**"He does look exactly like his father."** Naraku said**, "Achika I see your eyes and your nose though."** Achika smiled, Bankotsu wrapping an arm around her and holding her close. Achika giggled when Takahiro blew a spit bubble, Naraku turning his head when it popped, **"I remember when you and your sister started doing that when you were both this age."**

**"You must have been a very cute baby."** Bankotsu said, giving her a gentle squeeze.

**"That's what all the servants said."** Naraku said as he placed Takahiro on his chest, the baby raising his head up to look up at his grandfather.

* * *

**"Bankotsu, I want another baby."** Achika said that night as they were walking along the riverbank. Bankotsu looked down at her, his deep blue gaze meeting hers, **"I really do."**

**"We'll keep trying then."** Bankotsu said as he stopped, turning to face her. He gathered her up in his arms, holding her close to him.

**"I want a baby girl."** Achika said with a smile as she rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes and listening to his heartbeat.

**"Well, let's hope this next one is a baby girl."** Bankotsu said with a smile as he tilted her head up, lowering his to kiss her softly, **"Our anniversary is coming up next week and I have a surprise for you."** Achika's face lit up, a smile spread from ear to ear.

**"Really?"** she asked with a grin, jumping up and down on her tiptoes, **"Oh I wanna know!"**

**"You'll have to wait, but I promise you'll love it."** Bankotsu said with a smile.

**"Is it another trip to the hot springs?"** she asked with excitement, seeing the look of surprise on his face, **"It is, isn't it!"** she asked with a laugh.

**"Achika, you know I'm horrible at keeping secrets."** Bankotsu said, smiling when she did.

**"Oh I'm so excited I love that place."** she said as she threw her arms around his neck, kissing his lips tenderly.

**"That's why I knew you'd love to go for our one year."** he said with a grin.

**_A/N: So, here's a calm chapter for my readers, and I hope you liked it. let me know._**


	12. The Departure

**_Chapter Eleven_**

**"We'll be back in a few days."** Achika said, hugging Kasurin who returned her hug.

**"Don't worry. Takahiro and I will be fine."** Kasurin said as she looked down at the baby trying to keep himself sitting up. Achika bent down, giving him kiss on the cheek and hugging him once again.

**"Mommy and daddy will be back before you know it."** Achika said as Bankotsu walked into the room, his Banryu propped on his shoulder. He placed it against the wall, walking over to his wife and child.

**"Ready to go?"** he asked her softly, kissing the top of Takahiro's head and running his hand up and down her back.

**"Yeah. Bye, Kasurin!"** Achika called as she and Bankotsu walked towards the front door after handing Takahiro over.

**"Bye, My Lady! Be safe you two!"**

**"We will!"**

**"Ready, Achika?!"** Jakotsu called from sitting atop Ginkotsu.

**"Ready!"** Achika called, Bankotsu taking her hips and lifting her on top of Ginkotsu. She sat down cross-legged next to Jakotsu, who offered her some of the bread that he was munching on. She gratefully accepted, smiling and thanking him before taking a bite out of it. Bankotsu smiled down at the two as he took his place up front, patting Ginkotsu.

**"Let's roll!"** Bankotsu ordered, pointing towards the direction he wanted to head towards. Achika and Jakotsu took firm hold of whatever they could as Ginkotsu lurched forward, the sound of his steel spikes digging into the ground to pull them forward.

**"I'm really glad you get to go with us."** Jakotsu said as they stood a while later to stretch their legs and backs.

**"I'm glad I accepted Bankotsu's request."** Achika said as Bankotsu was talking to Renkotsu.

**"This is going to be great. Naraku's daughter teaming up with The Band of Seven."** Jakotsu said with a smile, **"I wish I could've seen how you fought Kyoshi. I'm sure it must have been amazing."**

**"It was pretty cool. I used some tricks that Father taught me when I was younger that I rarely used."**

**"Ooh like what?"** Jakotsu asked eagerly.

**"How to set up a barrier and how to create an illusion to make it look like there's more than just one of me. I had four of me in the ring of fire when I was fighting Kyoshi."** Achika answered as she pulled the shoulders back up on her Yukata that lay open, her torso from her breasts to her waist wrapped in white bandages so she could take her top off and on when desired. She tightened the cloth belt to her black bottoms, making the knot tighter to keep them up. It was ten times easier to fight that way instead of a kimono that tended to want to fly open. She reached up, pulling her hair back into a high ponytail to keep it out of her face, tying the black ribbon around it.

**"It'll be great to be able to use you as bait. I mean after all, you're gorgeous, and men will do anything to have you. You make the perfect lure."** Jakotsu said with a smile as Achika chuckled.

**"As long as they don't recognize me, then it should work."** Achika answered, looking back at Bankotsu who was deep in conversation with Renkotsu.

**"I think they'd be too wound up in your beauty to even realize it."** Jakotsu said, both of them laughing.

**"Jakotsu, are you trying to woo my wife away from me?"** Bankotsu asked with a grin, Jakotsu and Achika laughing even more.

**"Bankotsu, you know I'm all for Inuyasha."** Jakotsu said with a grin, giving Achika a hug.

**"Trust me love, no man is going to take me away from you."** Achika said, Bankotsu leaning down and giving her a soft kiss.

**"Ginkotsu, let's stop by the river for a while."** Bankotsu ordered, Ginkotsu making an unrecognizable noise in response. Achika leaned back against Ginkotsu, closing her eyes as she felt the sun warming her skin. Soon, she had drifted into a deep sleep. After all, Bankotsu had kept her up a good portion of the night, not that she was complaining. Everything around her seemed to fade away as she slept, listening to only the distant sounds of Ginkotsu digging into the dirt to pull them forward.

**_A/N: There's chapter eleven. hope you enjoyed._**


	13. The Truth of Lady Hiromi

**_Chapter Twelve_**

**"Miroku, please don't drop me."** Valkyra said as she kept her arms and legs tight around him.

**"Valkyra, if you make me pass out by choking me, we won't have a choice."** Miroku said as he arms tightened around his throat.

**"I'm sorry."** she squeaked, relaxing her grip. Miroku chuckled softly, walking her into the hot spring on his back. She got off right before they made it into the water, Miroku turning away as she disrobed, **"You can look now."** she said once she was in the water, sitting on a submerged rock. She closed her eyes as Miroku disrobed as well, stepping into the water and settling down across from her. He leaned back against the warmed stones, smiling and closing his eyes.

**"This feels amazing."** Miroku said with a sigh, smiling as he sunk further into the water.

**"You're telling me."** Valkyra said with a smile, leaning back against the rocks as well, **"My muscles were practically begging for this."**

**"Miroku? Valkyra, is it okay if I join you?"** Shippo asked from atop the rocks.

**"Of course. Come on in."** Valkyra said, Shippo holding the inflatable toy around his waist that Kagome had brought him from her world and jumped in, Valkyra laughing at the splash.

**"Valkyra?"**

**"Yes, Shippo?"**

**"Do you think Achika really is evil? I mean, when we met her after she gave birth to Takahiro, she was really nice."** Shippo said.

**"I don't really know, Shippo. I can't kill my sister. She's my family, my flesh and blood. I know for a fact that no matter what Father says, Achika won't kill me."** Valkyra said, her head leaned back against the rock and her eyes closed, **"We've been close since she was born. Especially after our mother died."**

**"What happened to her?"** Miroku asked softly.

**"She was sick and just couldn't get better. That's what Father told us, though she never seemed sick."** Valkyra said as she opened her eyes, looking up at the sky, the moon creating a pale glow across the land. Miroku fed another chunk of wood to the fire he had made next to the spring to give them extra light. He gazed into the flames, then over at Valkyra. The glow of the fire bathed her pale skin, her hair pulled up into a messy bun, a few strands that had escaped lay against her face, the tips brushing along her neck. Miroku moved off the rock and over to her, Valkyra tilting her head back down as he hovered over her, **"Miroku?"** she asked before he pressed his lips to hers. Valkyra hesitated a moment, then brought her hands up and cupped his face.

Shippo looked over at the two, his face turning beet red and he covered his eyes, trying to turn around. He paddled his way over to the rocks, grabbing his float and pulling himself out of the water.

Valkyra pulled back slightly, looking up at Miroku, his soft brown eyes studying her face. Valkyra gave him a soft smile, Miroku smiling in return and kissing her forehead. She slipped her hands to the nape of his neck, pulling him back down for another series of soft, tender kisses.

* * *

Naraku gazed into the fire, his chin resting in his hand as his mind wandered elsewhere. Kasurin walked into the room, but paused when she saw Naraku. She knew where his mind was. He was still thinking back to the night that Lady Hiromi passed on. They had always told the girls that she was sick, because Naraku wanted to spare them the truth that their mother had been killed trying to protect him.

_**FB**_

_Kasurin turned around as the palace doors opened, seeing Naraku carrying Lady Hiromi in his arms, his front side soaked with blood._

_**"Kasurin, who is it?"** Achika asked, trying to peek around Kasurin's legs, Valkyra doing the same._

_**"Girls, go to your rooms. I'll be up there in a minute."** Kasurin said, rushing the girls to the stairs._

_**"Who is it though?"** Valkyra asked, trying to look over her shoulder._

_**"Just go, girls."** Kasurin said as two other servants led the girls upstairs, **"Naraku?"** Kasurin asked, seeing him heading up the opposite flight of stairs towards his and Hiromi's room. __Kasurin hurried after him, calling for the palace's doctor to follow her. Before she had even made it into the room, she heard Naraku calling for her, **"Coming, my Lord."** she answered, rushing in with the doctor following._

_**"I don't want Achika or Valkyra in here at all."**_

_**"I know, I sent them to their rooms along with servants to make sure they don't leave."** Kasurin answered as Naraku laid Hiromi on the large bed, seeing the soft pink kimono she was wearing was covered in blood. The doctor rushed over with his kit that he carried, Kasurin walking slowly over to Naraku. She placed a hand on his shoulder, Naraku standing still and looking down at his wife's body._

_**"There's no way to save her."** Naraku said before the doctor could say anything, Naraku leaning down and kissing her forehead, **"I'm sorry, Hiromi."** he whispered, a tear sliding down his cheek._

_**"My Lord, what happened?"** Kasurin asked, choking on tears._

_**"I was attacked, and while I was fighting, another demon came up behind me and went to strike. I remember Hiromi screaming, and when I turned around, she was sliding off the end of the attacker's sword."** Naraku answered, trying to catch a breath as he looked at the hole in his wife's chest where the sword had pierced her chest, **"I remember finishing off the demons in a blind rage, and had to get her here as fast as I could. She was trying to protect me, Kasurin. And she paid the price for it."** Naraku answered._

_**End FB**_

That was only time she had ever seen Naraku cry, was when he lost his wife. Ever since then, Naraku had closed off any romantic feelings for anyone. She knew he'd rather stay alone the rest of his life. He didn't want to risk anything like that happening again.

Kasurin walked in slowly, kneeling down next to him and offering the glass of hot tea she had made him. Naraku tore his attention away from the fire, accepting the tea and taking a slow drink from it. He'd never tell Achika if he could help it. He didn't want to hurt his daughter.

**"Thank you, Kasurin."** he murmured softly, the younger demon nodding and standing.

**"I'll be right across the hall if you need me."** she said softly, Naraku nodding in response.

**_ A/N: Here's Chapter Twelve. Hope you liked._**


	14. Miroku's Confession

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

Bankotsu looked at the jewel shard he held in his hand, the bright purple shard glimmering in the moonlight. Achika lay next to him beside the campfire, curled up under her blanket sound asleep. He smiled down at her, reaching down and running his fingers through her hair. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, her gaze meeting his.

**"It's not time to wake up, is it?"** she asked, confused when she noticed it was still dark. Bankotsu shook his head, splashing water on the fire, killing the flames. He laid down behind Achika, wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her close. She rolled over, resting her head on her pack and looking into his dark blue eyes, **"I love it out here."** she said softly, rolling onto her back and glancing up at the stars.

**"I do too."** Bankotsu said with a smile, running his hand up and down her stomach.

**"I used to sleep outside whenever I could when I was younger."** Achika said. Bankotsu smiled, pulling her close to him.

**"Achika?"** Bankotsu asked.

**"Hmm?"**

**"I was wondering, I don't wanna pry, but -."**

**"How did my mother die?"** She asked, looking over at him, Bankotsu nodding in response, **"Father told us she was sick, that she couldn't get better."** Bankotsu studied her face, knowing she didn't believe it either.

**"I'm sorry."** Bankotsu said softly, Achika shrugging. She rolled over, tucking her head into his chest and curling up against him.

* * *

**"Okay okay you win!"** Valkyra squealed as Miroku pinned her to the ground.

**"Told you."** Miroku said with a grin, bringing his face close to hers. She smirked, Miroku raising an eyebrow, "What are you contemplating?" he asked. She shrugged, sitting up under him, dragging her lips slowly along his jaw line. Miroku felt a chill run down his spine as she made it to his neck.

**"Miroku?"** she murmured softly against his skin.

**"Y-yeah?"** he struggled to say.

**"I win."** she whispered against his skin, quickly flipping him over and sitting on his stomach.

**"You cheater."** he scowled, Valkyra smiling and nodding.

**"Why of course."**

**"You play dirty."**

**"Oh I can get dirtier."** she said with a smirk, Miroku smiling.

**"Oh really now?"**

**"Pervert."** she giggled.

**"You said it not me."** Miroku said, sitting up and letting her sit in his lap facing him.

**"You took it the wrong way."** she replied, resting her elbows on her knees and placing her chin in her hands.

**"How else was I supposed to take it? That was phrased just perfectly for that."** Miroku answered, Valkyra rolling her eyes playfully.

**"Miroku?"**

**"Hm?"**

**"Why did you kiss me back there?"** she asked, Miroku placing his hands on her hips.

**"Because…well, because I like you Valkyra. More than the friendship we had."** he said softly, his thumbs making small circles on her hips, **"And, it made me really happy when you kissed me back."** he added quietly. She cupped his face in her hands, tilting his head up and kissing him softly.

**"I like you too, Miroku."** she said with a soft smile.

**_A/N: Another Chapter added. Review please._**


	15. Resurrected

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

**"Look at those two."** Kagome said with a smile to Inuyasha, pointing to Miroku and Valkyra who were walking side by side, leading Fear Naught by the reigns. Miroku had his arm around her waist, and whatever they were talking about seemed funny. They were both laughing and cutting up.

**"Shippo said they were kissing in the hot spring the other night."** Inuyasha said, Shippo nodding.

**"It was really awkward."** Shippo added, Kagome chuckling.

**"Well, Shippo, being in the same place as two naked people who start kissing is awkward."** Inuyasha said as he looked over at the small demon,** "Come on, let's stop by the river to find some lunch."**

**"Sounds like a plan to me."** Sango said as Kilala landed next to them, Sango dismounting and Kilala shifting into her smaller self. Sango picked her up, carrying her as they approached the river bank.

**"You two gonna stop and eat with us?!"** Inuyasha called ahead, both of them turning around in surprise.

**"Oops. Sorry! We weren't paying attention."** Valkyra said with a chuckle, leading Fear Naught to the river bank. Miroku followed Inuyasha into the river with his fishing line, sitting on a rock in the middle of the river and throwing the line out into the river as Inuyasha took his spot near the edge.

**"Damn this water is freezing."** Inuyasha said as he looked into the crystal blue water, shoving his hands in and clasping them around a fish, tossing it onto the bank for the girls to take care of, **"Two each?"** Inuyasha asked them.

**"If possible, yes."** Kagome said as they were building the fire. Valkyra reached down, placing her hand over the fish, her eyes turning silver. Suddenly, the fish froze in mid flop, Valkyra handing it over to Kagome, **"What did you do?"** Kagome asked in surprise.

**"Froze it."** she answered, Kagome smiling.

**"Well this makes it ten times easier to keep a hold of them."** Sango said as she gathered up some sticks to use to hold them over the fire.

* * *

Achika looked up at the bright blue sky, smiling. They had been gone a few days to retrieve a jewel shard rumored to be in a small village two days of travel away from Naraku's castle. She had enjoyed going with the group, and she and Jakotsu had kept each other entertained the entire trip. They were returning home, Achika ready to get back to see her baby boy whom she had missed dearly.

**"Ready to be back?"** Jakotsu asked, Achika nodding.

**"I miss my son so much I can barely stand it."** Achika replied, Jakotsu smiling.

**"Now you know how I felt being away from you on missions."** Bankotsu said, looking down at his wife with a gentle smile.

**"Well I missed you too."** Achika answered as Ginkotsu was pulling them along the trail back towards home. Just then Achika froze, Jakotsu looking up and swallowing hard.

**"What's wrong?"** Suikotsu asked, Achika jumping down from Ginkotsu.

**"Achika!"** Bankotsu called, jumping down and hurrying after her,** "Where are you going?!"** Bankotsu called as Achika slid to a stop behind a tree by the river bank, Bankotsu stopping behind her.

**"Ssh!"** she hissed, looking around the trunk of the tree. She peeked around it, her eyes growing wide, "Shit, I was hoping I was wrong." she hissed, Bankotsu looking over her shoulder and gritting his teeth.

**"What's going on?"** Suikotsu asked when they had caught up with the two.

**"Jewel shards. Two of them."** Achika said, **"Shintaro's been resurrected."**

**_ A/N: Here's another chapter, I know it's short, but it leads into an important event. So hope you enjoyed. _**


	16. Deja Vu

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

Bankotsu walked out into the clearing where Shintaro was, his Banryu propped on his shoulder.

**"There you are. I've been looking for you for a while now."** Shintaro said with a sneer as he looked at the young leader.

**"Who resurrected you?!"** Bankotsu ordered, gripping the handle of his halberd tightly, his eyes narrowing.

**"An old witch who knew of my alliance with Naraku."** Shintaro answered as a group of various demons, similar to what was in Naraku's army, came spilling out of the forest behind him.

**"You're not in alliance with him anymore."** Bankotsu said, Shintaro shrugging.

**"She wanted me to get jewel shards for her. So she offered me what two she had to keep me alive so I could retrieve them. Like I care what she wants. I'm just happy to be alive once again."** Shintaro replied, drawing his sword. Bankotsu lunged forward, bringing his blade down and hearing it clash against Shintaro's blade.

**"Stay here. Shintaro doesn't realize you're here yet."** Jakotsu said as the rest of the Band of Seven ran to aid their leader. Achika watched as Shintaro ran towards Bankotsu, raising his sword and bringing it down, Bankotsu stepping back to avoid it, swinging his Banryu and almost catching Shintaro's stomach. Shintaro wasn't giving him enough time to execute his lightning attack that helped Bankotsu defeat him the first time. She looked over at Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu and Ginkotsu. They were doing everything they could to keep the throng of demons from reaching Bankotsu. Another group of demons poured into the clearing, these brandishing swords as they ran towards Bankotsu. Before they could make it, Suikotsu and Renkotsu were already fighting them off. Achika narrowed her eyes, grabbing the sword from her pack she used to train with back at the palace, running into the clearing and behind one of the demons, taking her sword through its back and out it's chest. When he fell to the ground, she saw the surprised look on Suikotsu's face, his hand frozen where he had raised it to attack the demon.

**"I couldn't just stand by and do nothing."** Achika said, Suikotsu nodding and pushing her down, striking out at a demon behind her.

**"Just be careful, okay?"** he said, Achika nodding as she rushed towards one nearing Bankotsu. She raised her sword, cutting diagonally across its back. A red gas spilled out, Achika backing up and covering her mouth and nose.

**"Some of these have poisonous gases in them!"** Jakotsu said, tossing Achika a mask. She pulled it on quickly, the rest of the group doing so.

**"Well well, look who's made an appearance."** Shintaro said, eyeing Achika.

**"You better worry about yourself."** Bankotsu said, bringing Banryu down and swords clashing together, sparks flying from the two.

**"You might want to worry about her. The same thing may happen to her that happened to her mother."** Shintaro said with a sneer, pushing his sword against Bankotsu's halberd. Bankotsu narrowed his eyes, jumping back into a flip, landing on his feet and raising his Banryu with one hand, running forward and swinging hard, Shintaro backing up hurriedly, hearing the wind against the large blade that came dangerously close to his face.

**"Achika told me she was sick."** Bankotsu said, catching his breath and lunging for Shintaro again who wasn't able to miss the strike of the blade this time. It tip ran down his arm, Shintaro crying out and stumbling backwards.

**"Oh that's only part of it."** Shintaro said with a smirk as he quickly recovered from his wound, swinging his sword and catching Bankotsu off guard who jumped backwards.

**"What are you talking about?"** Bankotsu demanded, attacking once more with Banryu.

Achika pushed hard against one of the demon's swords, pushing him off of her and blocking his escape with a small wall of fire. She shoved her sword through the chest, backing up as the gas released from his chest.

**"I think that's all of the poisonous ones!"** Jakotsu called, pulling his mask off, the others doing the same. Achika turned around, swinging her blade and catching an approaching snake like demon on the throat, her blade making a clean cut. She stepped back as the head fell off, scrunching up her nose in disgust.

**"That's so nasty."** she muttered, seeing one more of the poisonous demons running towards Bankotsu was backed up almost to the edge of the river. Instead of using a sword, it stopped on the opposite bank, bow and arrow raised to strike Bankotsu at the most opportune moment from behind, Bankotsu too occupied with Shintaro,** "NO!"** she screamed as she lunged forwards, the demon releasing the arrow.

Bankotsu turned sharply at the sound of the scream, blood splattering along the side of his face and arm.

* * *

Valkyra smiled as she pulled the fish off of the stick, biting into the fish and savoring the flavor.

**"Man I was starving."** Miroku said as he bit into his second fish, ripping a chunk of meat off of it and spitting out bone.

**"Thank you guys."** Kagome said, Inuyasha and Miroku nodding with full mouths.

**"Hey! What's that?!"** Shippo called, pointing to the red stream that was making its way down the river.

**"Blood?"** Inuyasha muttered, sniffing the air, **"In fact, the wind carries the scent of blood."**

**"That's…" **Valkyra started, dropping her fish and standing, jumping into the water and scooping the red river water into her cupped hands, **"Achika!"** Valkyra shouted, hurrying out of the river and pulling herself onto Fear Naught. She took off upstream, the rest of the group quickly following.

**_A/N: Mmkay, another chappy :]_**


	17. Hoping For the Best

**_Chapter Sixteen_**

Bankotsu's eyes widened as he watched Achika stumble forwards, falling to her knees in the river. She fell forwards, the arrow falling out and floating down the river.

**"A-Achika…?"** he struggled to say, Shintaro laughing loudly.

**"This was what I was talking about."** Shintaro said with a sneer, Bankotsu clenching his fists.

**"Big brother, get her help immediately! We'll finish Shintaro and bring Banryu back!"** Suikotsu shouted as he and the others ran towards the two. Bankotsu slowly rolled Achika over, her eyes struggling to open.

**"B-Bankotsu…"** she murmured, blood spreading across the pale skin of her chest and shoulder, soaking into her kimono..

**"We're getting you help right away."** Bankotsu said as he scooped her up into his arms, cradling her against him as he took off for the mountain range where their home was located. He was running as fast as he could, trying to get her to Naraku's castle. They weren't that far away. They were almost there when they had stopped, luckily. He glanced down at her, her face was pale and her eyes were closed, **"Achika, love, stay with me."** Bankotsu begged as he found the path that led up the side of the mountain.

* * *

**"How about this one?"** Kasurin asked, holding up a brand new kimono that had been specially made for Achika as an anniversary present.

**"I like that one. I'm sure she'll love it."** Naraku said, Kasurin smiling and folding it back up.

**"Have this taken back to their house to hang up until their ready to leave for the springs."** Kasurin ordered as the front doors flew open, both turning around to see who had entered. Naraku felt his heart sink. Kasurin shook her head, her eyes widening.

**"No no no…"** she murmured, the scene before them almost the same exact one they had seen ten years earlier.

**"She…She needs help…"** Bankotsu begged, holding the unconscious girl to him.

**"Upstairs! Now! Haruko!"** Naraku called, the palace doctor running after them. Naraku led them into his bedroom, having Bankotsu lay her down on the bed. Naraku had him back up as Haruko hurried to her side, ripping the bandages and kimono off, starting an attempt to suppress the bleeding. He whispered something to Kasurin and his assistant, who immediately ran off to grab his supplies.

**"I…I didn't know the archer was behind me…if I had known…she wouldn't have jumped in the way…"** Bankotsu said, placing his shaking hands to his head and fighting back the tears that stung in his eyes, **"Dammit Achi…I'm so sorry…"** he struggled to say, Naraku placing a hand on his shoulder.

**"Bankotsu, she's just like her mother was, very protective. In the end, Hiromi being protective resulted in her death."** Naraku said, Bankotsu trying to catch his breath.

**"That's how their mother died…?"** Bankotsu asked, looking up at the powerful demon. Naraku nodded, his eyes full of pain as well.

**"I knew Achika to be just like her mother, and I was waiting for something like this to happen…though I always hoped it never would."** Bankotsu looked over at the three who were doing everything they could to suppress the bleeding.

**"The good news is, it didn't hit anything vital, it was so far over that with her quick healing from being full demon and being able to stop the bleeding she has a higher chance of recovering. She has lost a lot of blood though."** Haruko said, Bankotsu sliding down the wall.

**"I can't believe I let this happen…"** Bankotsu said, his face pale, his body shaking. Naraku ordered one of his servants to grab Bankotsu a drink, the servant nodding and rushing off as fast as she could. Bankotsu watched the scene before him, trying to focus his vision, but he was so shook up he could barely function at that moment.

Naraku looked at his daughter as she lie on the bed. Her upped body covered in blood, long raven hair splayed beneath her, facial expression calm and tranquil. She looked just like Hiromi did that night that claimed her life. But, Achika was going to make it. He was hoping against all hopes that his youngest would survive to see another day. Haruko, his assistants, and Kasurin were doing everything they could to make sure that Achika would be brought back to them.

* * *

**"This is so weird."** Achika murmured to herself as she walked through the fog filled forest. She stopped at a lake, looking into the water. She was dressed in a long flowing gown that seemed almost silver, her hair lying free down her back and against her face. Her skin was pale, creamy and flawless, **"Where am I? It's freezing here."** she said to herself, looking out across the foggy lake as she tried to warm herself with her own powers. They didn't work. And there was a light dusting of snow on the ground.

**"You've grown up so much."** a soft voice said behind her, Achika whirling around. There stood a woman, dressed like her, who looked almost like her.

**"Mother?"** Achika asked in surprise, the woman giving her a soft smile and nod.

**"Look how beautiful you've gotten, my dear Achika."** Hiromi said, reaching out and cupping her daughter's face. Achika jumped, her skin cold against her cheeks.

**"What's going on?"** Achika asked, **"You…you died ten years ago."**

**"I know my daughter. And, sadly to say, today is starting to look like your passing."**

**"No…no…I have a husband…a baby…I can't leave them…I can't…"** Achika stuttered, backing up. Hiromi shook her head, taking her daughter's hand.

**"My dear Achika, you haven't passed yet. They're still trying to save you. I didn't expect you to pull the same act I did to protect your father."** Hiromi said as she looked at her young daughter.

**"You did the same thing?"**

**"Yes. I took a blade right through my heart to save your father's life."** Hiromi said, Achika looking down.

**"Father told us you had been sick though."** Achika said softly, Hiromi shaking her head.

**"He wanted to protect you from being hurt."** Hiromi said,** "Now, on some level he didn't lie. I had been sick for some time and I knew I wasn't getting any better. In this realm, I chose to pass on, because I didn't want you, your sister and your father to see me suffering like I knew I would until the sickness claimed my life."** Hiromi said as she looked over at her daughter, **"Do you wish to see what's going on in your world?"** Achika nodded, Hiromi taking her hand and leading her to a large wall of ice. She brushed her hand across it, an image starting to make it's way onto the ice.

**"This is amazing."** Achika said softly, her eyes widening as she looked at the scene taking place before her eyes.

**"The woman that met me here during my passing asked me to see this, and I watched. I knew my decision had been a hard one, but I couldn't keep going."** Hiromi said as Achika watched. She saw herself, unconscious on the bed with Kasurin, Haruko, and two assistants working frantically over her, **"My my, Kasurin hasn't aged a bit."**

**"No, she's still pretty as ever."** Achika murmured, her attention turning to Bankotsu and her father. She felt a lump rise in her throat as she saw Bankotsu, sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. She placed her hand against the ice, but she could not reach him.

**"Is that your husband?"** Hiromi asked, Achika nodding, **"Quite a cute one."** A smile passed over Achika's lips, both giggling softly. Not even a minute later, a servant walked in, Takahiro lying against her chest. Bankotsu stood immediately, taking the small child from her and letting him lie on his chest, tucking his head against his son's small, warm body.

**"My baby boy."** Achika murmured softly, feeling a tear slide down her cheek.

**"He's precious."** Hiromi said, looking over at Achika and placing a hand on her shoulder, **"My daughter…"**

**"I want to go back. I can't leave them. I can't."** Achika said as she tried not to choke on her words, her throat tightening from the feeling of fresh tears forming.

**"Why did you jump in front of the arrow?"**

**"I couldn't stand to see Bankotsu get injured. I'd rather have taken the shot instead of him."** she said softly, sniffling and fighting back tears. Hiromi pulled her daughter into her arms, Achika burying her face in her chest.

**"I felt the same about your father. I would have rather died then see him hurt, and, well we both see how that happened."** Hiromi said,** "This is similar to the same scene that I saw a few years ago**." she added softly, Achika looking back up at the ice. She watched as Haruko and the others stepped away from the bed, Haruko's mouth moving but Achika couldn't hear a thing, **"I'm sorry to tell you, it's not time for you to decide yet."**

**"Why not?"** Achika asked, standing and rushing to the ice.

**"Because the Soul Piper hasn't given the OK yet."** Hiromi answered, Achika shaking her head and pounded her fist into the ice.

**"No! I want to go back! I want to be with my son! I want to be with Bankotsu! I want to have a bigger family and remain with Bankotsu for forever!"** she cried out, falling to her knees,** "I don't want to die. Not yet. I still have a few hundred years left in me…"** Achika whimpered, clenching her fists.

**"We'll have to wait till the Soul Piper says it's time to decide."** Hiromi said as she knelt next to her young daughter.

**_A/N: So here was chapter sixteen, let me know what you thought. _**


	18. Achika's Return

**_Chapter Seventeen_**

Achika stood still as she watched Bankotsu sitting next to her, his hand clasped over hers. His head was resting in his arm that was lying on the bed, his eyes fixated on her motionless body. The light from the setting sun filling the room and bathing her body in a soft, warm glow. She ran her fingertips down the ice, a frown on her face.

**"Relax, Achi. You'll be able to make a decision eventually."** Hiromi said as she watched her daughter.

**"I can't stand seeing him like this."** Achika said as she watched the rest of The Band of Seven walk into the room, Jakotsu walking over and placing his hand on Bankotsu's back. Bankotsu looked up, saying what Achika could make out was a slight hello. She hated not being able to hear anything, and she missed Bankotsu's voice more than anything at that moment.

**"I know, my daughter."** Hiromi said, taking her arm and leading her away, **"Come on, let's walk around for a bit."** Achika shrugged, but followed her mother to the lake's edge.

**"Where are we going?"** Achika asked as she looked at the fog covered lake.

**"Just trying to help you ease your mind."** Hiromi said, **"You know, I kinda like it here."**

**"Why's that?"** Achika asked, looking up at her mother.

**"There's no pain here. There's no worry. Everything is calm, everything is quiet and relaxing. This place grows on you fast. There's no fighting. It's peaceful."** Achika looked around, closing her eyes as a gentle breeze off the lake blew through.

**"You're right. It is peaceful here."** Achika said with a soft smile, "**It's not as cold anymore."**

**"You're spirit learns to adjust**." Hiromi said softly, Achika looking around. Just then she felt a pain in her chest and shoulder area, gritting her teeth and closing her eyes, **"It's time to make your decision." **Hiromi said as she watched a blood stain appear on the front of her daughter's gown.

* * *

Valkyra looked around at all the dead bodies everywhere, the area soaked with blood. Inuyasha wrinkled up his nose, coughing and covering his mouth.

**"It stinks so bad here."** Inuyasha said, slightly gagging as the metallic smell filled his nose. Valkyra stepped into the river, picking up an arrow that was caught on one of the river rocks and sniffing the blood on the whole first half of the crudely made arrow.

**"Found what injured Achika."** Valkyra said, seeing what used to be a large skeleton lying on the ground, most of the bones broken and stomped to dust.

**"A reincarnated body."** Kagome said, **"I can smell the graveyard soil from him."**

**"That was that Shintaro bastard. I can catch the scent of his blood."** Valkyra said with a grimace, tossing the arrow to the ground, **"Can you smell which way they took off towards?"** Inuyasha shook his head, trying to block the smell of the blood.

**"There's too many scents to decipher which one's which."** he said as he stepped away from the battle scene, **"Looks like the Band of Seven did quite a number on these demons."** he added, walking over to a demon's corpse, nudging it with his foot. A pocket of a red gaseous substance released from the wound on it's back, Inuyasha backing up quickly, **"Dammit."**

Shippo was wondering around, Miroku walking over to Valkyra and pulling her against him.

**"I'm sure she's doing fine."** Miroku said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

**"You don't know that for a fact, Miroku."** she said softly, looking up at him.

**"I have a feeling that she's going to be just fine."** he said softly to her.

* * *

Achika heard silence around her as she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She felt the remnants of the sunset on her skin, a cool breeze from the balcony sweeping through the room. She felt a warm hand over hers, heard the slow deep breathing of someone asleep. She slowly opened her eyes, looking straight up at the wooden ceiling of the room.

**"I'm alive."** she thought, feeling sorry for having to say goodbye to her mother once more. She turned her head, seeing Bankotsu asleep, kneeling on the floor next to the bed she was lying in. His free arm was resting on the bed, his head lying in it, **"Bankotsu?"** she asked, her voice groggy from the state of unconsciousness she had just recovered from. Bankotsu jerked his head up, his tired eyes meeting hers.

**"Achika? You're okay."** he said softly, leaning over her and enveloping her into his arms. Achika smiled softly, attempting to wrap her good arm around him, **"Lie still, okay? I know you're hurting."** Bankotsu said softly before kissing her forehead and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Achika felt a tear drop land on her cheek, looking up at him.

**"I'm sorry, Bankotsu."** she murmured, reaching up with a slight wince and running her fingers down his smooth cheek. Bankotsu shook his head, placing his forehead against her and cupping her face in his large hands.

**"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you."**

**"You did. You saved me from Shintaro."**

**"Achika…you almost died…"** Bankotsu said as he lowered his head, Achika kissing the top of it.

**"But I didn't."** she answered, wincing as pain shot through her shoulder, **"I saw my mother."**

**"You saw her?"**

**"In the Realm of Passing. She was there to help guide me until I was able to make a decision on whether I wanted to come back or pass on."** Achika said, Bankotsu giving her a soft smile, **"She was beautiful, Bankotsu. She really was. Like I always remembered her to be. We watched you. She thinks you're a good husband and that Takahiro is precious."** Bankotsu kissed her lips tenderly.

**"I can murder people ruthlessly and heartlessly, but, I could never lay a finger on you. I felt an immediate attraction to you since the first time I saw you."** he murmured softly, kissing her forehead again, **"I love you, Achi. I'm so glad you're okay. I really am."**

**_A/N: So, while writing this chapter I was listening to this amazing song I found, called Set Free by Katie Gray. It's a beautiful song, you guys should check it out if you want, I highly suggest it. Review! love you guys!_**


	19. Takahiro's Future

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

**"So…Shintaro's alive again?"** Naraku asked as he leaned against the wall. Bankotsu looked up from his sleeping wife and nodded.

**"Yes, My Lord. Shintaro is out, and seems stronger than ever now."** Bankotsu said. Naraku clenched his fists and Bankotsu watched as Achika adjusted her position in her sleep, rolling onto her good shoulder and curling up.

**"How far along is she?"** Naraku asked as he looked down at his daughter.

**"A few months is what the doctor was guessing."** he answered and Naraku smirked.

**"Achika was wanting another child."**

**"She's been praying to. I don't even think she realized she was pregnant until the doctor took a look at her. But she was sound asleep before he could tell her."**

**"I can't believe she didn't sense that extra demonic energy within her."**

**"She's been focused on protecting Takahiro so much I don't think she's been paying attention to herself. She's lucky the baby lived."** Bankotsu said as he walked over to look at the sleeping baby. A young Bankotsu is what Takahiro looked like. But those eyes. Just like his mother's. Calm and gentle until he was mad, then they themselves would turn red like hers.

**"She's very lucky she lived herself. I'm surprised she was allowed an option to come back."** Naraku said as he walked to the balcony, looking out over the land, **"Bankotsu?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"My demons and our allies will be informed that Shintaro is to be taken down at all costs. No one touches my daughter.**" Naraku said coldly,** "Especially when she's with child."** Naraku's demonic aura grew to and uncomfortable level, Takahiro starting to cry in his bed. Naraku walked over to the child, picking him up and lifting him up to get a good look at him. He smiled wickedly, the baby boy looking down at him, **"My young grandson, wait till you're old enough to train. You'll be just as strong as your parents."**

**

* * *

**

**"Achika, are you feeling well enough?"** Bankotsu asked and Achika nodded, standing up and getting her balance.

**"I'm fine Bankotsu, don't worry."** she said as she stretched and caught Bankotsu's are for support, "I feel sick. Can we just go home now?" she asked him and Bankotsu nodded, picking her up bridal style.

**"I'll have Kasurin ready Takahiro to leave."** Bankotsu said.

**"My baby…"** she said softly, **"Bankotsu I want my baby."** she said as tears welled up in her eyes, Bankotsu kissing her forehead.

**"I know love. She'll have him back at the house and ready for you. I'm going to carry you home. You're too uneasy to walk the pathway or ride your horse. Naraku's army will protect us down the mountain."** he said and Achika buried her face in his chest. Before long Kasurin was already heading to the other castle as Bankotsu and Achika were saying their goodbyes to Naraku. Achika could feel the heavy demonic aura in the air. She knew something wasn't right. She was standing, leaning against her husband while looking around.

**"Father?"** she asked softly, looking over at his tired face**, "Why are your allies here? What's going on?"** she asked.

**"Shintaro is still alive. The Band of Seven were unable to defeat him. They thought they had at the battleground, but apparently he had gotten away."** Naraku said.

**"He's still alive…?"** Achika asked as she felt her knees growing weak. Every pained memory of being locked away with him filled her mind and her body started shaking. She hated him, wanted him dead. And she would do whatever it took. She felt her own energy increasing, felt Bankotsu move to look at her.

**"Achika? Calm down, love. Trust me."** he said, picking her up and heading towards the door.

* * *

**"I still smell graveyard soil! And his blood!"** Inuyasha shouted, crossing his hands over his nose, **"God it smells!"** he yelled with a muffled voice.

**"I could have sworn that was his body back there."** Kagome said as they walked, her face showing obvious deep thought.

**"Every single demon was resurrected back there. They all smelled of graveyard soil. There were multiple large skeletons. Do you honestly think Shintaro would have been so easy to take down the second time?"** Valkyra asked, **"I thought that was him. But I smell him. He's on the run."**

**"So he really did get away…**" Miroku muttered.

* * *

**"I'm going to rip his throat out!"** Achika shouted as she stormed into the bedroom, pacing the room and shedding her old kimono.

**"Achi…calm dow-."**

**"NO! That bastard is going to PAY! There is no way in hell he'll escape me, I'll track him down and slaughter his ass!"** she shouted as Bankotsu began to undress.

**"Achika that's not a good ide-"**

**"I'll rip him to shreds. Tear his head off and rip the meat from his bones myself! He's MINE!"** she seethed, clenching her fists as Bankotsu walked up to her, **"I'm gonna murder that son of a-"**

**"You're pregnant!"** Bankotsu shouted, Achika stopping dead in her tracks, her shoulders relaxing,, "Achika you can't fight. You're with child." Bankotsu said and watched as she turned around.

**"I'm…I'm having another baby..?" **she asked as tears began to well up and flow down her cheeks, **"Bankotsu…we're having another baby!"** she shouted with excitement as she ran up to him, taking his face in her hands and kissing him,** "Where's Takahiro?"** she asked and Bankotsu led her to the adjoining room that she used to keep Takahiro in to sleep during the night. He was sitting up, playing with a toy Kasurin had made for him from an older man in the other village they lived near. He looked up, smiling and squealing with delight as he started to crawl towards his mother. Achika moved to her knees, opening her arms wide and hugging her baby boy when he finally made it to you,** "Mommy loves you, Takahiro. Everything I do is for you and your father. I'm sorry you almost lost me."** she said to the child who grabbed at a loose thread on her kimono. A tear rolled down her cheek, Achika kissing the top of his head.

**"Achika, love, did you really not know you were pregnant?"** Bankotsu asked as he knelt down next to her, Achika shaking her head as Takahiro reached for his father. Bankotsu took him from Achika's arms, standing up and holding him up to look at him the way Naraku had. Yes. In time he would learn to be just like his father, like his grandfather if Naraku wanted.

_**A/N: Holy shit batman I didn't realize how long it had been since I last posted lol I'm so sorry to all my dear readers, I love you guys, and I hope this is an okay chapter **_


	20. Reunited

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

Achika stepped out onto the back balcony that looked down the rest of the mountain from where the lake was. She narrowed her eyes, tightening her grip on the hand railing and hearing her nails dragging along the stone.

**"Shintaro…where are you?"** she seethed, feeling her eyes shift as her teeth elongated, **"Ugh, calm down you idiot."** she muttered, placing her hand on her stomach as she returned to normal. The wind blew through the valley in the mountain, the surface of the water rippling as Achika's hair danced around her waist. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath and smiling.

_**FB**_

_**"Valkyra! Where are you?" **Achika called as she came running through the hallways, looking for her big sister. She peeked in every room, saying hello to servants as she ran around._

_**"Miss Achika, what are you up to now?"** Kasurin asked as Achika rounded a corner._

_**"I can't find sissy!" **Achika answered as she peeked into another room, seeing nothing but empty space._

_**"She's probably either in your parents room or out back."** Kasurin said before Achika took off again. She climbed the stairs to the top, nearing her parents' bedroom and sliding the door open quietly. That's when she saw her mother standing on the balcony, her back turned towards the door. Her long raven hair lay loose, blowing in the wind as her long, light blue kimono rustled around her feet. She looked like an angel._

**_End FB_**

Her mother had always been beautiful since she could remember. And growing up without her, everyone used to speak of her mother's beauty. Achika was even told that she looked just like her mother, though Achika disagreed and said her mother's beauty would never be able to be met.

_**FB**_

_**"Inuyasha? Hey, what's wrong?"** Achika asked as she walked up to him, sitting on the river bank next to him._

_**"You're going to be moving. Everyone knows Naraku leaves after a certain amount of time."** Inuyasha said as he looked over at his younger friend, the small demon frowning._

_**"Inuyasha, I don't think we're going to move."** Achika said, the small girl hugging her friend._

**_"Hey Achika?"_**

**_"Yes?"_**

_**"Remember what we promised?"** Inuyasha asked and Achika nodded._

**_"Yes. We'll be best friends forever! We'll even get married if it means we get to be best friends! Because that's what best friends do right? They get married so that they can stay together forever."_**

_**"Yeah, we'll get married!"** Inuyasha said and Achika hugged him._

**_End FB_**

They were only kids then, innocent to the world. What did kids know anyways? How were they to know they would be separated and fall apart? Achika wiped away an escaped tear, sucking in a breath and then exhaling.

**"Achika, love? You've been up here a while."** Bankotsu said and Achika turned her head.

**"I know I've just been thinking."** Achika said and Bankotsu placed a hand on her shoulder.

**"About what?"**

**"I miss my friends, Bankotsu. I miss them and my sister."** she said and felt his body tense.

**"Why?"** he snapped, his voice turning cold and his grip tightening slightly.

**"Because I grew up with them. I grew up with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Valkyra. I want to see my friends."** Achika said and Bankotsu jerked his hand away.

"**No."** Bankotsu said and Achika turned to face him.

**"And why not?"** she demanded.

**"Because I said so! I'm your husband and you will not go against me or your father's orders! Associating with them is treason to this family!"** Bankotsu shouted and saw the flare in her eyes.

**"Bankotsu, you don't understand! You've always had the Band of Seven! You weren't jerked away from them like I was!"** Achika shouted, **"You don't know this feeling! You don't have a single clue!"**

**"I. Said. No."** Bankotsu said and Achika shoved past him, grabbing a kimono from where it lay on her bed and storming into another room, **"Achika! What the hell are you doing? You're NOT going to go see them!"**

**"You're not my father! I'm a grown woman, Bankotsu!"** she yelled from the other room before walking out in a black kimono with a large red spider sewn on the back.

**"Get the hell back in here, you're not leaving!"**

**"You don't know where I'm going! KASURIN!"** Achika shouted even louder, Kasurin hurrying into the room.

**"Yes, My Lady?"** she asked, looking from one to the other with nervous eyes.

**"Get Takahiro and get him dressed. We're going to the village today."** Achika said and Bankotsu grabbed her arm, **"Let go! I'll see you when I get home!"** she shouted, jerking her arm away as Kasurin hesitated, Bankotsu glaring over at her, **"Kasurin, you are MY servant, not his. You do as I say. Now get Takahiro dressed, please."** Achika said and Kasurin hurried into the other room. Achika turned to her mirror and pulled her hair back, listening to Bankotsu storm out of the room.

**"Are you sure it's okay to go? With Shintaro out and all?"** Kasurin asked and Achika remained silent.

**"I'm just going to the lake. Not to the village."** Achika said and Kasurin handed the baby over, **"We'll be fine. We'll be just barely past the property line. Father's demonic army will be very close by."** Achika said and walked out of the room towards the stairwell. As she passed the main hall, she saw Bankotsu sitting in the parlor in front of the fireplace, cleaning his Banryu. He didn't look up as she passed, but only watched her reflection pass in the large blade. Achika narrowed her eyes before stepping outside and taking the path down to the lake where the demonic army was not stationed. Achika sat down on the ground, letting Takahiro play in her lap as he reached for flowers and blades of grass. The demonic army was not very far, so if any trouble arose, they would be there quickly.

**"Inuyasha…"** Achika said aloud, closing her eyes and remembering her friend's face, **"Valkyra…where are you guys?"**

**

* * *

**

**"Hold on."** Valkyra said as she stopped, Inuyasha looking around quickly.

**"I heard her. I heard her, she's not too far away."** Inuyasha said as he whipped his head around, trying to sort the scents in the air.

**"I didn't hear anything."** Kagome said, watching as Inuyasha moved to his hands on the ground, sorting the footpath.

**"Where the hell is she? I just heard her."** Inuyasha said, Valkyra nodding.

**"I heard her too."** Valkyra said as she looked around from atop Fear Naught.

**"We've been doing good to track Naraku down, maybe she's near him."** Inuyasha said, **"Maybe we're actually getting close."**

**"It was in our heads."** Valkyra said after Miroku told her that he or Sango had not heard anything either.

**"I'll rejoin you guys later. I'm going to go look around." **Inuyasha said as he got up and started walking off the old beaten path.

**"Inuyasha, where are you going?"** Kagome called after him.

**"I'll be back later."** Inuyasha answered before taking off in a run.

* * *

**"Too bad you can't really hear me." **she said as she handed Takahiro a flower that he waved around in the air, laughing and squealing. Achika smiled and laughed at her son's cute ways, grabbing a long blade of -grass when he accidentally threw the flower and started to fuss,** "Inuyasha, my friend…I need you…"** she murmured, a tear rolling down her cheek as she thought about hers and Bankotsu's fight. Fights were growing more frequent with them, Bankotsu was snapping at every little thing. And even though Achika didn't mean it, she would end up snapping back.

* * *

**"I smell her now. At least I think it's her."** Inuyasha said as his nose caught a familiar scent in the wind, **"I smell Bankotsu too…"** he seethed, slowing his pace**, "Wait…that's not Bankotsu…"** he said and moved further along in the woods. He had traveled miles in a run, finally catching her scent. What had led him in that direction, he would never be able to explain,** "There's Naraku's army" **Inuyasha said as he saw them wandering the mountain side, catching her father's scent as well,** "The lake. Why didn't I think to look for a lake, Achika loves being by the water." **he said as he felt excitement well up in his chest, taking off away from the army and hurrying towards the water.

* * *

Achika perked up as she heard something rustling in the forest, turning her head slightly to see from the corner of her eye. But then the scent caught her off guard.

**"I knew I wasn't crazy."** Inuyasha said as he stepped from the forest to lake's edge. Achika stood and turned to look at him, Takahiro smiling and reaching for him, squealing and laughing.

**"You actually found me."** Achika said with a smile as Inuyasha stepped forward, taking Takahiro who began playing with the beads around his neck. Achika hesitated a moment, then stepped into Inuyasha's arms and hugged him tight,** "My friend…I've missed you…"** she said as Inuyasha hugged her with a free arm and smiled.

**"This is the way it used to be." **he thought, **"When she wasn't cold to me."**

_**A/N: Alright so another update, I got this up and running before heading to work so let me know what you, my wonderful readers, think. **_


	21. A Sister's Love

_**Chapter Twenty**_

**"Why are you out here alone?"** Inuyasha asked as they sat in the field where Takahiro sat between them playing with the grass.

**"I didn't want to stay at home."** Achika answered and Inuyasha looked up from the small child to her.

**"Where's your husband?"**

**"We got into an argument." **she answered, Inuyasha lowering his ears.

**"Oh."** he said, the only thing coming to mind.

**"How did you find me?"**

**"I thought I had heard you, so I took off, soon finding your scent." **Inuyasha answered, seeing a relieved smile pass over her lips.

**"Inuyasha…"** she said, her voice cracking softly as she looked away, Inuyasha perking up and looking at her, **"I can't kill my sister…"** she said and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, **"I can't kill you, or Miroku. I don't know what to do. Father and Bankotsu are expecting me to."** Inuyasha reached over, placing his hand over hers. She looked down, moving her hand and running it over the bracelet on his wrist. The one she had made him when they were young.

**"I never took it off."** he said as he saw the deep thought on her face. She was reliving the past, **"But…you did."** he said as he saw her bare wrists. She shook her head, showing him her ankle where she kept it. Inuyasha smiled and looked up at her as Takahiro squealed at a butterfly, **"He's growing up fast."**

**"He is."** she answered as Inuyasha felt the strange aura surrounding her.

**"How far along are you?"** he asked, seeing her shrug.

**"I just found out recently."** she said and saw Inuyasha look away.

**"I'm glad you're having kids because Takahiro is cute, I just hope they turn out like their mother and not their father."** he said as Takahiro climbed into his lap, reaching for his necklace and laughing when he got a hold of it.

**"He's really taken a liking to you."** she said as Takahiro played with the beads. Inuyasha smiled, seeing Achika move closer and watch her son. He watched her, the way her hair brushed against her pale skin in the gentle breeze. The way the sun made her eyes sparkle. They were almost as blue as the water they sat near. He had almost lost hope in the girl, his friend. But he knew now, she was having a battle within herself. The decision to appease her father and her husband by killing Inuyasha, her sister and their friends. Or the decision to betray them and protect her friends and sister. Just then Achika felt a strong presence in the air and looked up to see Bankotsu appearing with Kasurin, and the look on his face would kill if that were possible.

**"Take my son, and take him up to the castle."** Bankotsu said coldly, Kasurin stepping forward as Achika and Inuyasha stood. Achika picked up Takahiro and handed him over to Kasurin, knowing things were going to get ugly, **"What the _HELL_ are you doing?"** Bankotsu demanded as he gripped his Banryu tightly. Achika remained silent, looking at her husband.

**"Inuyasha! There you are!" **They heard Kagome shout as the rest of the group hurried towards them but slid to a halt when they saw Bankotsu staring down Inuyasha and Achika.

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?"** Bankotsu shouted, Achika flinching slightly as she looked at her enraged husband. He reached forward, jerking her away from Inuyasha who reached to grab her but missed, **"Stay out of my way. I'll deal with you at home."** Bankotsu said as he took firm hold of Banryu and swung it at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jumped out of the way to dodge it and pulled Tetsusaiga from it's sheath, running towards Bankotsu and swinging the blade. The two blades connected, sparking as Inuyasha's group watched, Achika standing away from them.

**"BANKOTSU STOP IT!"** Achika shouted, but he acted as if he didn't hear her. He was still fighting Inuyasha. She clenched her fists, watching the battle as each one struck the other one. They were getting closer to the other group and it was getting dangerous.

**"Achika!"** Valkyra called, Achika looking over at her sister.

_**"You will follow my orders."** her father's voice said in her head, **"An annihilate your sister. She betrayed us."**_

She clenched her fist, looking at her sister's beautiful face.

**"I can't…"** she whimpered, feeling tears well in eyes, **"Not the one person who has always been there for me…"** Just then she saw Bankotsu running towards Inuyasha at full speed, pulling his Banryu back to strike. But he wasn't aiming for Inuyasha, _**"NO!"**_ Achika screamed as she ran forward and grabbed onto Bankotsu's raised arms before he could bring the blade down on Valkyra's head. He froze before turning around sharply and taking a firm hold of her upper arm. He clenched his fist, Achika crying out in pain as she fell to her knees.

_**"YOU DARE BETRAY ME?"**_ Bankotsu shouted, tears streaming from Achika's eyes as their bodies began to disappear. He was going to take her elsewhere, and Valkyra was not leaving her alone with him.

**"NO YOU DON'T YOU BASTARD! NO ONE TOUCHES MY BABY SISTER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"** She shouted as she charged forward, grabbing hold of Bankotsu and pushing Achika from his touch.

**"VALKYRA!"** Miroku shouted, lunging forward and reaching for her, but he was too late. His fingers went straight through the disappearing cloth.

**"VAL! NO!"** Achika screamed as an enraged Valkyra disappeared with her husband who hadn't even realized what had happened.

_**A/N: So it's been a while since I updated and I'm sorry! Writer's block hit me hard! But I'm back now, and here is the latest update for you guys! And just so you know, I started another Inuyasha fanfic that has nothing to do with this story lol But I'd be happy if you guys checked it out. Just go to my profile, and it's called A Mercenary's Mission and let me know what you think! I love you all! And thank you for being such wonderful readers. Without my readers, I wouldn't be writing this. You guys are my support for this. **_


	22. Betrayal

_**Chapter Twenty-One**_

**"Valkyra!" **Achika shouted, scrambling to her feet and looking at the spot where they had disappeared, "Shit!" she shouted, taking off towards the house up the mountain.

**"ACHIKA!"** Inuyasha shouted as he tried running after her, but she was getting away too quickly.

**"We can't get past!"** Miroku called as a horde of demons were making their way towards the group, Fear Naught rearing up and whinnying. Miroku grabbed his reigns, trying to calm him down as the horse stomped his feet and tried to pull Miroku forward.

* * *

Valkyra ran forward, jumping on Bankotsu's back and wrapping her arms around his throat. The startled Bankotsu stumbled backwards, slamming her into a thick tree and hearing the girl hiss in pain.

**"Get the hell off me!"** Bankotsu shouted as he slammed her back into the tree trunk again. Valkyra felt her teeth elongate, biting into his shoulder and hearing him growl as he slung himself around, trying to grab ahold of her.

**"Bastard!"** Valkyra shouted as she felt her hold slipping, **"You don't touch my baby sister! I'm going to fucking kill you!"** she added as her legs wrapped around him. Bankotsu finally got a firm grip of her arms, throwing his shoulders forward and flipping her onto her back in front of him. She felt the wind being knocked out of her, but rolled out of the way before Bankotsu could get ahold of her. She hurried to her feet, and ducked as he threw a punch , swinging her leg around and knocking him off his feet. He hit the ground with a thud before Valkyra jumped on top of him. She threw a hard punch, connecting with his cheek before her grabbed her neck with his strong hands.

**"She's my wife and I'll do with her what I please! She disobeyed me!"** Bankotsu shouted, **"She's disobeying her father!"** With that Bankotsu flipped them over, pressing down on Valkyra's neck who started gasping for air.

**"N-not my sister! Y-you're supposed t-to love…you're spouse!"** she said between breaths, her face turning a deep red as she tried moving her legs up, **"But what do you know about love, you monster!"** she screamed as she tucked her legs up and kicked both her feet into Bankotsu's chest. The mercenary stumbled back, trying to catch his breath as Valkyra pulled herself to her feet. She was breathing hard, staring down the man who fathered her nephew. The thought of Takahiro and her sister both under his care made her stomach clench.

* * *

**"Achika! Come back!"** Inuyasha shouted, seeing her slide to a halt at a trail head. She was looking around quickly, as if looking for a sign.

**"She's not at the mansion!"** Achika shouted, looking back at the group and taking off down a trail that led into the woods, "**This way!"** she called over her shoulder, Inuyasha catching up with her and swiping her up bridal style as he ran.

**"I smell them! Just up ahead!"** Inuyasha shouted, hearing Valkyra shouting in rage.

**

* * *

**

**"Die already!"** Valkyra shouted, lunging for Bankotsu who held up his arms to block her. She dug her nails into his arms, seeing him grit his teeth in pain as he shoved her off. His fist connected with her stomach, sending her into the ground where he grabbed her by the hair. Valkyra screamed, reaching up and raking her nails down his arm before digging them in his hand. Bankotsu shouted in pain and jerked his hand back, the girl moving to her feet. Blood was dripping down the side of Bankotsu's chin from the corner of his mouth, various gashes and scratches bleeding as well.

Valkyra had her fair share of wounds. Bankotsu was a tough opponent, but no one touched her sister. That was her baby sister, the one whom she protected from Naraku since their mother died. If anyone tried to hurt her, they had to get through her first. She lunged at him again, grabbing a fistful of cloth before slamming him on his back into the ground. They skidded along the dirt a few feet, Valkyra punching and clawing down his face in the process. Bankotsu grabbed her hips and tossed her to the side as he rolled to his knees, spitting out blood before moving to his feet and running after her.

* * *

**"There!"** Achika shouted as she leapt from Inuyasha's arms, sliding to a halt and moving as Bankotsu was being shoved backwards by her sister, trying to catch his footing and knock her away.

**"Valkyra!" **Miroku shouted before Inuyasha pulled his sword. But Bankotsu was quick to move. He ducked around Valkyra, moving so fast that Inuyasha wasn't able to spot him before a blow to the back of the neck sent him falling forward and away from Achika.

**"Inuyasha!"** Achika shouted in surprise, reaching for him before she was scooped up and thrown over Bankotsu's shoulder. He whistled loudly and to Inuyasha's dismay, an even larger group of demon's began to descend the mountain. Before Valkyra could lunge forward, Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her back.

**"She's pregnant. She could be seriously injured if she got hit."** Inuyasha said, feeling Valkyra's muscles tense.

**"I hate you!" **she screamed after Bankotsu as his and her sister's bodies disappeared into thin air, **"Fuck you!"** she screamed, Inuyasha pulling her bruised and beaten body back as he readied his sword.

**"We're gonna have to fall back! There's too many of them!"** Inuyasha said as he back stepped, Miroku pulling Valkyra onto her horse and taking off.

* * *

Achika walked slowly into their bedroom, seeing Bankotsu sitting with his back facing her. He was still bleeding, his armor covered in dirt and blood as well as the cloth to his outfit cut up. She grabbed a damp rag from the washstand and approached him cautiously. She went to wipe a streak of blood off of his face and he smacked her hand away, causing her to cry out a little in surprise and drop the rag. . He cut a look at her, his eyes as cold as ice as he glared at her, holding her wrist firmly. He could feel her shaking, seeing the fear in her eyes.

**"Don't you dare touch me after turning against me."** he said as he stood, towering over her. She felt the tears welling in her eyes as she looked up at him, his eyes and face bright red, **"I have never been so disrespected in my life! You! My wife will NEVER go against me again! DO YOU HEAR ME?"** he shouted, Achika closing her eyes and shrinking back, **"You're lucky I don't tell your father what you've done today."** he seethed, watching the frightened tears fall down her cheeks as he shoved her back onto the bed before storming out of the room. Kasurin walked in a few moments later and rushed to Achika's side. She saw the handprint bruise surfacing on her wrist, the girl sitting quietly as tears descended her cheeks.

**"We're going to disappear."** Achika murmured softly, **"He'll make sure of it. I won't be found by them again." **she said and Kasurin wrapped her arms around the frightened girl.

_**A/N: Read and review. **_


	23. Bankotsu's Plan

_**Chapter Twenty Two**_

**"How is she doing?" **Bankotsu asked as the doctor stepped out of their room. He shook his head and Bankotsu frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

**"Her health has been declining slowly, and it's putting stress on the babies."**

**"Babies?"** Bankotsu asked as he raised an eyebrow, **"More than one?"**

**"Yes. Didn't she tell you?"** The doctor asked,** "We just found out recently though, she may have been waiting to tell you at the right time."** the doctor said as Bankotsu looked into the room. She was curled up on their bed, her back facing the doorway.

**"Why's her health so bad?"** Bankotsu demanded, the doctor sighing softly in return.

**"I believe it has to do with this location. You see, throughout these few weeks, she's been able to sense her sister's aura draw near."**

**"I know this. The Band of Seven and Naraku's army keeps her away whenever they sense her nearby. So if we leave, she'll get better?"**

**"I think so. It may not seem like it at first, but her sister knows where she is. If she leaves, they won't have a clue."** the doctor said, Bankotsu nodding.

**"Alright."** Bankotsu said before stepping into the bedroom. Achika moved to sit up, Bankotsu now noticing the paleness of her skin and the dark circles under her eyes. Her hair was lifeless, laying flat against her. He sat on the bed next to her and looked into her dull blue eyes. They had barely spoken to one another the past few weeks, along with paying attention to one another. But now that he saw her he hadn't ever realized how bad she had gotten.

**"Hey." **she said softly as he sat there, examining her with his eyes. She raised an eyebrow as she managed to sit up and placed a hand on her swollen belly.

**"Twins?" **Bankotsu asked and saw the smile pull at the corner of her mouth before she looked away. He placed a hand over hers, Achika looking back up at him and seeing the soft smile on his face. He moved his thumb in a soft circle on the top of her hand and saw a tear slide down her cheek, **"Achi?"** he asked in confusion, moving closer to her and setting his hands on her shoulders.

**"I've missed you…"** she said with a cracked voice as more tears followed the first, her eyes a bright red against the paleness of her face. Bankotsu pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

**"We're leaving, Achi. We're relocating far away. I need you to get better, I want you too. And this location is making it hard to do that. I'll be better, I promise. I know I didn't help, but now I am. We're going somewhere, far far away. Away from her and her friends." **Bankotsu said as he looked down at her, avoiding Valkyra's name. Achika dropped her gaze down to her lap and sat there quietly as the tears that feel from her face soaked into the kimono covering her belly.

**"Alright."** she said softly as Bankotsu kissed her forehead.

**"You're father is going to be visiting today." **Bankotsu said as he laid back on the bed and pulled her with him. She moved to her side, resting her forehead against Bankotsu's chest when he turned to face her and closed her eyes, soon drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**"You're not going tonight?"** Miroku asked as he looked over at Valkyra who shook her head.

**"It's impossible, Miroku. I can't get past The Band of Seven or Naraku's army."** Valkyra said as she sighed softly, kicking at a rock and sending it into the fire. The air began to grow cold, a shiver running down Miroku's back.

**"I'm surprised they haven't followed us out here."** Mirkou said as he placed a hand over hers.

**"Well, if I know father, he refuses to let them leave the mountain considering Shintaro is still out there looking for them. The Band of Seven wouldn't leave without Bankotsu's say so and they've been given strict orders to stay put to look out for Shintaro."** Valkyra answered as she and Miroku sat around their fire at their small campsite. They had ventured off again, Valkyra finally agreeing to bring Miroku this past week as she went to scavenge the mountain for any signs of a clearing to get to Achika. But the mountain was on tight surveillance. Usually, she would have told Miroku to stay with the rest of the group so he wouldn't be in any danger, but he had finally persuaded her to let him go with her. So all week he had been her late night sidekick, setting up a fire when she had given up for the night to warm themselves before bed.

**"Guess we're safe here then."** Miroku said as Valkyra looked over at him with a soft smile, nodding.

**"It's been a while since I've felt safe."** she said and saw the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, **"But I feel safe with you."** Miroku's cheeks turned many shades of pink as they both looked shyly away, Miroku clearing his throat finally and placing a hand against her cheek. When she turned her head to look at him, his lips met hers in a soft, featherlike kiss. He went to pull back but Valkyra shook her head, pulling him into a firmer kiss.

**"Well then."** Miroku muttered against her lips with a smile, placing his hands on her waist.

**"You have teased me for far too long, Miroku."** she said before he practically pulled her in his lap and slid his arms completely around her.

**"Me tease? You, my dear princess, have teased me far beyond what I can handle. Do you even realize how hard it is to resist you?"** he asked before pushing her onto her back by the fire.

**"Then shut up and stop resisting." **she told him as she reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair.

_**A/N: So yes I know this is short and not fantastic, but it was difficult to get a full chapter written. So this is my little in-between chapter that I'm using to lead to a bigger chapter so hopefully it doesn't suck too much! And FINALLY my sister has made a fanfic account and fell in love with my Crimson Moon and Endless Hopes stories! Once her computer is fixed she'll hopefully be posting her own stories! So you guys should go check her out because she is amazing! she's left a review on this story, her name is ValkyraAnn! Anyways, say hello to my sister, and look out for the next chapter coming soon! As always, I love you all. **_


	24. Loyalty

_**Chapter Twenty-Three**_

**"M-Miroku…"** Valkyra murmured as Miroku pulled her onto his lap, the girl straddling him as he took fistfuls of her kimono in hand. His lips ravished hers in an intense kiss, biting on her bottom lip as he held her close to him. She pressed her hips against his, hearing the deep throaty moan when she rubbed against him.

**"Dammit, Val."** His voice was hoarse and filled with desire as she reached and began tugging at his monk's robe. He quickly discarded it, tossing it to the side as she ran her hands along the warm skin of his chest and moving her mouth to his neck. She felt his warm breath coming in short quick breaths as he panted softly, gripping her as she pressed herself against him even more.

**"What's wrong, Miroku dear?"** she asked him softly as she ran her fingers through his hair, the band that tied it back falling out with her fingers. He pushed her back on the ground, tearing at her kimono and pulling it open as she slid her arms around him. He brought his head down and began kissing and biting along her neck to her collar bone, taking her legs in hand and bracing them against his legs.

**"Valkyra…"** he murmured softly, **"You're what's wrong with me. I want you, I need you."** His voice was deep, thick with desire as he nipped her earlobe. She turned her head and felt the blush spread across her cheeks when his lips found hers, tender at first then passionate as she tangled her fingers in his hair.

**"M-Miroku…I need you…"** She whispered against his lips as she cupped his face in her hands. He felt a shiver run down his spine when her fingertips traveled down his chest and stomach, dipping his head to claim another kiss as her legs wrapped around his waist. He held her hips firmly with his hands, positioning his hips before pushing them forward and feeling himself slip into her warmth. A small whimper and a moan escaped her lips, Valkyra arching her back towards him slightly.

He lowered his body close to hers and began thrusting his hips in a smooth rhythm, feeling her inner muscles working against him. She leaned forward, Miroku not surprised by her strength as she was able to change positions so quickly. She had him sitting up and straddled his lap, Miroku wrapping his arms around her as she moved her hips quickly. She was moaning loudly and panting for breath, Miroku holding tight to her as she sent his mind into a daze. The feeling of her around him, her warmth and her softness driving him crazy.

**"Shit…Val!"** he cried out, hearing her moan loudly as she looked down at him. She slowed her rhythm down slightly, cupping his face in her hands and pulling him into a firm kiss. He held her close as she moved her hips, feeling her panting against his lips as he laid her back on the ground. He took firm hold of her legs and kept them spread wide, bracing himself against him as he started thrusting hard. Her moans and cries were driving him wild as her nails dug into the skin of his arms.

**"Miroku!"** she cried out, feeling the muscles in his arms flexing and relaxing with each thrust. She could feel her own climax building as she braced herself up on her elbows, looking up at him. How was it that a mortal could deliver so much pleasure, make her head spin and have her on her back so easily as if she was a human herself. She was a full fledge demon, daughter of Naraku. She shouldn't have allowed him anywhere near her, but to Valkyra, Miroku was everything to her. The reason she was no longer under her father's care, the reason she smiled. The reason there was hope in her heart once again. But at the moment, none of that crossed her mind. Miroku was her's, and she was his. She felt it then, arching her back and crying out as she dug her nails into his arms, feeling him stiffen above her as a sudden warmth filled her. He lowered himself, resting on his elbows over her as she lay on her back with her arms wrapped around him. She felt his breath, hot against her skin, lips caressing her shoulder before he turned his head and pressed his lips against hers.

**"Valkyra…"** he murmured softly, holding himself up on shaky arms before she kissed him.

**"Mmmm…yes Miroku?"** she muttered softly, feeling the smile across his lips with her own.

**"Do you know how much you mean to me?" **he asked before kissing her again, his body towering over hers and keeping her pressed to the ground. Valkyra smiled against his lips, placing her hands against his face and holding his lips to hers.

**"You never let a day go by without telling me." **she thought as he rolled onto his back and pulling her on him, **"Just know that I love you."** she added in her mind, feeling his grip around her waist tighten as if he had heard her thoughts.

* * *

**"Why is it that you wish to relocate?"** Naraku asked as they all sat in the parlor. Achika looked down at her folded hands, Bankotsu placing a hand over hers.

**"Achika has gotten real sick, and the doctor believes if we were to leave this location, she will get better."** Bankotsu said and Naraku reached over, tilting her head up. He studied her for a moment, seeing the black circles under her eyes against the paleness of her face.

**"I have sensed your sister's aura around this mountain."** he said coldly, looking into her eyes.

**"I want to leave."** Achika murmured,** "I want to leave this place."** she said, fighting back the tears that threatened to reveal that lie as she looked into her father's crimson eyes.

**"Why is she here almost every night?"** he asked and Achika swallowed hard before regaining her composure.

**"She's trying to find a way to see me."** she said, knowing that if she could draw both Bankotsu and Naraku away from her sister, then she would be safe and could keep her friends safe.

**"You've always been the loyal one, Achika."** he said gently, placing a hand on the top of her head**, "You've always obeyed orders like you should. I've never had to worry about you." **he said and looked to Bankotsu, **"We'll be relocating soon."** Naraku said as he stood, helping his daughter to her feet,** "Come along, Achi. Let's go get you some tea so you can relax."** Achika followed him and Bankotsu stood to follow too, seeing the spider shaped scar on the back of her neck. The symbol of her loyalty to her father. If only he knew. Knew of the way her loyalty was slipping the more she was around Inuyasha and Valkyra. But that's why he was having them relocate. So that she wouldn't see them anymore, and she would get better. She would be nearing term soon, and knowing her it would take her a long time to heal depending on the amount of damage her health had taken.

**"We'll be right there."** Bankotsu said as he grabbed Achika's hand, stopping the startled young girl in the process. Naraku looked at the two of them for a moment, then nodded and walked away.

**"Make it quick."** he demanded as he left the two.

**"What's wrong?"** Achika asked him softly as she looked up at him.

**"You may be fooling him, but I'm not one to be fooled. I know your loyalty to this family is slipping with that sister of yours and her friends being around. And I will not have it."** Bankotsu said, seeing the hurt in her eyes as she looked away,** "Understand? That mark on the back of your neck is more than just a scar. It is a sign of the loyalty you owe to this family."**

**"I understand, Bankotsu."** she said softly,** "Don't worry."**

**A/N: Alright so yes, I did change the title of my story to Waning Moon because I wanted my Crimson Moon Trilogy to have similar titles. And yes, trilogy. There's going to be a THIRD installment, and only my sister ValkyraAnn knows of the details of Waning Moon and the new one that is going to be published after Waning Moon comes to it's end. So I dunno if it just changes the title or if you have to re subscribe or whatever, but all in all, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know! Love always, HellKaisersAngel**


	25. Exlover

_**Chapter Twenty-Four**_

Miroku awoke to the sunrise peeking over the mountain range and moved to wake Valkyra up, but was surprised to see that she was not where she had fallen asleep after their late-night session. He sat up quickly, rushing to his feet and throwing on his robe as he looked around the campsite.

**"Valkyra?"** he called out, but no answer. He looked around, trying to find any sign of her. She would've responded somehow had she heard him. He knew she would. Something wasn't right. She couldn't have just disappeared. Naraku…? No Valkyra would have woken him up if Naraku had shown his face anywhere near them, including the Band of Seven or Achika. He grabbed his staff, walking towards the river and hearing a low voice, deep like a male's.

"**It's hard to say, really. I haven't been able to get near the mountain." **the male said, Miroku knowing he had heard it before.

**"Have you been able to figure anything out? Do you know what Naraku is up to?"** a female voice asked. Valkyra's. Miroku took a step forward and walked out of the trees, Valkyra turning to look at him.

**"Miroku? You're up early." **she said as Miroku narrowed his eyes and gripped his staff.

**"What are you doing here?"** he seethed towards the man, Valkyra placing her hand on his and lowering his staff.

**"He will not fight, not right now anyways."** Valkyra said as Miroku stood still, glaring at the demon before him.

**"Is this your new lover?"** the demon asked as he looked at Miroku, Valkyra placing a kiss on Miroku's cheek, **"A _human_?" **he added, saying it as if it was full of poison.

**"_New_ lover?"** Miroku asked, shooting his gaze down at Valkyra.

**"He is my ex-suitor."** Valkyra answered softly, avoiding Miroku's gaze.

**"Ex-suitor?"**

**"The only one that went past a first date."** the demon added, smirking at Miroku's reactions, **"We had many long nights together."**

**"Sesshomaru, please stop. Now is _not_ the time for this."** Valkyra said as she felt Miroku's body tense, "Please…calm down." she said softly as she kissed the corner of his mouth.

**"I'll be back at the campsite."** Miroku said as he turned sharply, walking back to where the campsite was. Valkyra felt her heart sink as she watched him leave, turning back to Sesshomaru.

**"That was unnecessary."** she hissed, Sesshomaru shrugging.

**"That's my problem, why?"**

**"Nevermind. Answer my question."**

**"All I know is, Bankotsu is up to something. I overheard something to do with relocation. Which is odd because it hasn't been ten years, they just moved when Achika was wed." **Sesshomaru said as Valkyra's brow furrowed in thought.

**"They know I was trying to get up the mountain. They're going to make sure no one finds them. Not even their allies."**

**"Do you think the move is going to be okay for Achika since she is close to term?"**

**"Last I heard her health was failing, that's why their moving. Bankotsu believes it has to do with you being so near."**

**"I'm not responsible for-!"**

**"Not that you yourself are responsible, but Achika wants out, and her freedom, which is you, is so near that she's stressing about staying or leaving."** Sesshomaru answered as Valkyra clenched her fists and punched Sesshomaru hard in the chest. He remained unmoving, looking down at her as she looked at the ground, her fist still resting against his chest, "**You've gotten stronger."**

**"Yeah. It's what I get for leaving home."** she answered as she lowered her fist, cracking her knuckles and crossing her arms, **"Thanks."**

**"Not a problem. You've always used my chest as a punching bag when you were stressed."** Sesshomaru answered, Valkyra sighing.

**"Thank you for the information."**

**"You're welcome, but you run with my brother and his friends. Don't expect me to always be this helpful."** Sesshomaru said as she nodded,** "Though I'm sorry I couldn't give you anymore information."**

**"Something is better than nothing."**

**"True."** he said as he saw her look back towards the direction of the campsite,** "Go on. Go make your little human puppy feel better about himself. Console him. Tell him what he wants to hear."**

**"Sesshomaru. That is not necessary, you understand? I love Miroku. Don't cross me when it comes to those I love. Have a good day."**

**"You as well, Lady Valkyra."**

_**A/N: So here's the newest update to Waning Moon and I hope you all enjoyed it :) **_


	26. Valkyra's Confession

_**Chapter Twenty-Five**_

**"Miroku? What are you-?"**

**"Come on. It's time to head back to the others." **Miroku said as Valkyra looked at their campsite. He already had it cleaned and packed up, ready to leave.

**"Oh."** she answered softly, looking from the campsite then to him, **"Miroku…"**

**"Valkyra, don't. I don't want an explanation, it was clear that Sesshomaru was giving you information that you wanted."** he said as Valkyra nodded slightly, **"Would have been great to find out another way that he was an ex-suitor, but I guess it's better than never knowing."**

**"Miroku, why are you mad?"**

**"I'm not mad."**

**"Bullshit, Miroku!"**

**"I'm not mad! Okay? Just drop it, Val!"** he shouted, Valkyra pursing her lips together and taking her blanket from him. She stormed off in the direction of the Inutaichi group, Miroku following in her footsteps. She remained quiet as she walked, the air snapping off cold as the wind picked up.

**"You guys are back!" **Shippo shouted as he scampered up to the two and crawled up Miroku.

**"Any luck?"** Kagome asked as Valkyra walked over to Fear Naught and mounted him.

**"I take silence as a no."** Inuyasha said as Valkyra led Fear Naught towards the river for a drink of water, **"What's going on?"**

**"Valkyra's ex showed up."** Miroku answered as he sat down, looking up as Valkyra let the horse stay by the river, heading back to the group as she sat down next to him.

**"Why are you making such a big deal out of it? Nothing happened."**

**"Her ex?"** Kagome asked as Valkyra rolled her eyes.

**"Sesshomaru**." Miroku grumbled, Inuyasha's ears perking up as he clenched his fists.

**"Sesshomaru."** he snarled as Valkyra stood, taking Miroku's hand and leading him to the side.

**"We are settling this right here and now because I refuse to argue with you over something that shouldn't even matter. Yes, I should have woken you up but I thought you may have like to sleep. And no, nothing went on. What went on between Sesshomaru and I YEARS ago is over and buried in the past. No I do not have feelings for him. My feelings are for you and if you question my feelings and my words, if you don't believe me, then what happened last night should never have happened and was a mistake. But I'm true to my words, and when I say I have feelings for you, and that I love you, I'm not kidding nor screwing around with your head."**

**"Valkyra, -."**

**"What happened last night, Miroku, was beautiful. I never thought anything like that could be that amazing, could have a love so…so pure. But it was. At least to me."**

**"Valkyra…I believe you…and I'm sorry."** Miroku said as Valkyra propped her hands on her hips, looking up at him. He slid his arms around her, pulling her close and kissing her forehead, **"Calm down, love. You made your point."**

**"I better have in that stubborn head of yours."**

**"Pot calling the kettle black?"**

**"What?"**

**"What?"** he asked with a smirk, Valkyra punching him in the stomach lightly and playfully.

* * *

**"I don't want to leave."** Achika murmured softly, Kasurin looking over at her and sighing softly.

**"I know, Miss Achika, but this is something we knew would happen eventually."** Kasurin said as Achika placed her hand on her stomach, lowering herself into a sitting position on the floor pillow.

**"Oh I hurt."** Achika murmured as she leaned back on one arm, taking in a sharp breath as she felt a tiny foot jab her in the ribs.

**"How are you feeling today, Lady Achika?"** the doctor asked as he stepped into the room.

**"I'm fine."** Achika answered as she looked away from him.

**"You still seem weak."**

**"I. Am. Fine."** she said, this time her voice low and stern. Kasurin could feel the heat radiating from her body and stood, taking the doctor's arm and leading him into the hall.

**"She hasn't been feeling well, Doctor. And she's in quite a mood today, so I think it be wise not to irritate her."** Kasurin said as the doctor chuckled.

**"Reminds me of her mother, that one does."**

**"Yes she's very much like Lady Hiromi. Her looks are almost identical."** Kasurin said as she peeped into the room, seeing the young mother sitting on the large pillow, watching Takahiro as he played in the floor. Her long wavy black hair was pulled into a high ponytail and pinned with a clip, her crystalline blue eyes standing out against the pale skin of her face. Yes, she was a spitting image of her mother. Except with Achika, her eyes were bigger, her lips fuller, but the nose was the same. Small and dainty like the girl. But then again, she resembled her father as well. When she was angry, her eyes would shift to the same red as his and narrow, her mouth making a thin tight line as her body tensed. Naraku's blood ran through her veins, making her stubborn and a great fighter when need be. But thanks to Hiromi's blood as well, she was still gentle and loving which was odd for a demon. But as Kasurin saw, demons weren't always what humans thought of them as. They weren't all heartless creatures with a craving to kill. No. There we demons that were different, and Lady Hiromi had proven so.

**"Lord Bankotsu, I didn't hear you coming." **the doctor said as he turned and bowed.

**"How's Achika?"**

**"My lord, I'm sorry to inform you, but I don't think she's going to be well enough to travel. Her health is too bad. I'd say try to make her comfortable here and we'll monitor her everyday to see ****how she's doing."**

**"Dammit."** Bankotsu muttered as he rubbed his forehead, the doctor stepping back a bit, **"Fine. Do whatever you have to. But she better make it through this alive."** He answered as he stepped passed them and through the doorway. Achika refused to look up from Takahiro, Kasurin seeing her muscles tense as he sat next to her.

**"Those two do nothing but argue anymore."** Kasurin thought as she saw Achika biting on her bottom lip, **"I sense a great disturbance in the future. But My Lady, I will always remain faithful to you, no matter what happens. I've been by your side since you were just a newborn and I refuse to leave it."**

_**A/N: Let me know what you think, guys. Hope you enjoyed it. **_


	27. Achika's Reality And A Sister's Love

_**Chapter Twenty-Six**_

It was times like these that comforted her, that made her believe everything was going to be okay. But somewhere, deep in the back of her mind, she knew it wasn't. Something was telling her to beware the future but she ignored it, ignored the warning signs. She refused to believe that the love story between them was falling to pieces before her very own eyes. Something she had longed for since she was just a child was tearing at the seams and she didn't know where to begin to fix it, or if it even could be fixed.

Achika pulled her gaze from her husband who was asleep with Takahiro on his chest, a blanket tucked around the growing child as whimpering filled the quiet room. She groaned in discomfort from her sore belly as she made the move to stand and walk to the infants.

**"What's wrong, little Yori?" **she asked the baby boy softly while picking him up and cradling him to her chest. He was hungry and yet didn't want to be awake, **"Alright little one, let's go eat."** she whispered softly, hearing Bankotsu moving around in his sleep as if he was coming to.

_**"Don't ever be rushed to get married, my daughter. I made your father promise me that he would never rush you or force you to marry."** Hiromi said as she ran a comb through Achika's silken locks._

_**"But I can't wait to get married!"** Achika said with a squeal and a grin as she jumped up and down. Hiromi grabbed the little girl's waist, setting her back down on the pillow and grabbing the clip lying on the floor next to them._

**_"Achika, my daughter, love is not something to be rushed. You can't make yourself love a man or him love you in return."_**

**_"How does it work, Momma?"_**

**_"It's something that sort of comes along on it's own between two people. But you're so little, why are you worrying about love now? You have a whole childhood ahead of you."_**

**_"Because I don't want to disappoint you whenever I get older."_**

_**"Achika you will never disappoint me. You are my baby and I'll never feel that way about you."** Hiromi said as she clipped the little girl's hair back and pulled her into her lap, **"In fact, you both are my babies." **she added when she saw Valkyra walk into the room and held her arm out for the little girl who was clutching onto a book. She hurried over to her and slid into her mother's lap next to Achika who smiled when Valkyra opened the book._

_**"Are you going to fall in love when you're older?"** Achika asked her older sister who gave her a puzzled look._

**_"Well, yeah. That's what you do when you get older, right Momma?"_**

_**"You two, you don't have to fall in love right now. That's for when you're older."** Hiromi said with a grin as she kissed both their cheeks._

_**"Father!"** Achika called when she saw him step into the room._

_**"I was wondering where everyone had gone."** Naraku said as he sat down in the floor next to his wife. Achika climbed into his lap and hugged his neck, Naraku patting her back before she settled down._

_**"Read, sissy! I love when you read!"** Achika exclaimed and smiled when her sister did._

How quick those days passed when things had seemed to be okay. The girl's were oblivious to their father's doings outside the castle, how he had numerous villages and people destroyed without a second thought or care. But yet whenever he was around their mother, something was different about him. He actually seemed to love. Naraku wasn't like that anymore though. Once she died, he went back to how she knew he used to be. How her mother had gotten into his heart she would never know. Naraku had faith in Achika though.

**"Mother…If you were here right now…would you be disappointed in me?" **she thought as tears stung in her eyes as Yori fed, his twin, Michi, asleep in the bedroom with their father and older brother, **"I didn't think I had rushed but everything is falling apart and there's nothing I can do."**

**"I was wondering where you had gone too."** Bankotsu said as he stepped into the small room, sitting down next to her and placing an arm around her waist. He looked down at his son that was drifting off to sleep while feeding and kissed Achika's shoulder.

**"I didn't want to wake you up. Where's Takahiro?"** she asked quietly.

**"He's still asleep."** Bankotsu said as he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her cheek.

But she knew this was only a small glimmer of hope that would soon fade later that day. For they did nothing but yell and argue anymore, and it got to the point where even Naraku had heard stories from servants. He would question Achika and lecture her on her behavior and how a good wife should treat their husbands. Achika then would only nod and agree.

**"My love story…our love story…what happened?"** she thought as Bankotsu stood and walked into their bedroom when Michi started fussing. Bankotsu and Achika were both on the edge with each other. Maybe relocating, a new start would ease their nerves and help settle their daily disputes. Maybe then everything would go back to the way it used to be, **"You're living in a fantasy, you stupid girl."** she muttered to herself and stood slowly with the sleeping baby, **"It's time to face the facts of reality."**

**

* * *

**

**"You okay?"** Valkyra asked as she next to Inuyasha. The half demon glanced up from the patterns he was tracing in the dirt with one of his claws and then glanced back down.

**"Yeah."** he answered without the least bit of reassurance. Valkyra sighed and watched as he returned to his dirt patterns.

**"You should put that in ink on paper and sell it."** she teased, seeing a smile tug at the corner of his mouth, "**If you love her, fight for her. I know you do."**

**"She's happy with Bankotsu. I'm not going to mess with that and ruin it for her."**

**"You seriously believe that little act of hers? Do you remember that fight I had with Bankotsu?"**

**"How could I not remember? You scared us."**

**"When he left with her, she called out for _you_, Inuyasha. She reached for you. If she was so in love with her…_husband_,"** she said with a hint of disgust, **"Then she would have gladly gone with him without a second thought or a glance back."**

**"What am I supposed to do, Valkyra? Take her from the only home she grew up in? Put Takahiro through all that? I can't tear her family apart!"**

**"It's already ripping to shreds, Inuyasha! You don't hear the arguing when you scale the mountain! I do! I'm the only one that sneaks off to go figure out what's going on! You're not the one who talks to Kasurin when she sneaks out of the castle to meet me and tell me what's going on!"** Valkyra shouted as she stood. Inuyasha looked up at her and stood, his amber eyes searching hers.

**"What did Kasurin say?"**

**"The last time I talked to her was the week I had the run in with Sesshomaru. It's been a couple months. But last I heard, Achika was keeping her head in her own fantasy world that everything was okay…my sister is miserable. Bankotsu and Achika are always in each other's faces. Inuyasha if something happens to my sister…I may not come back alive but I will die trying to put Bankotsu in an early grave."**

Inuyasha brushed the dirt off of his hands and crossed his arms. He looked towards the direction of the mountain where soon, the two large homes would disappear.

**"Alright. You're not in this alone."** Inuyasha said and saw the smile on the brunette's face.

**"I know you love her."**

**"So do I."**

_**A/N: So after DAYS of writer's block, I was finally able to get back on track with WM, and I hope this satisfies my readers! I hope you all had a great holiday and New Years, and I'm glad to be back on track with this. Enjoy!**_


	28. Sesshomaru's Message

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven**_

**"Don't let me go, please Inuyasha I don't want to go back."** Achika sobbed as he held her to him, feeling her body shake against his.

**"I'm not going to let you go back. I promise."** he said as he placed a hand on the back of her head. She had come out of nowhere, begging for his protection, for him to save her. She couldn't let go of him, wouldn't.

**"I can't go back but I have to…my babies, they're there."** she murmured as she turned to look back in the direction she had come from.

**"Achika we'll go with you."** Inuyasha said as he took her hand in his.

**Y-you'll get hurt. He'll kill me though if I show up with your scent."** she said as she stood up and began looking around.

**"Achi what are you doing?"**

**"I have to get your scent off…I have to get it off…"** she muttered as she looked around for anything to hide the scent. No water. Nothing. No flowers to roll in, **"I've got to get it off!"** she cried as she clawed at her skin, her nails tearing open the flesh and blood spilling from the wounds.

**"Achika! Stop it!" **Inuyasha shouted, reaching for her but she back up, **"Achika! What's wrong with you, stop it!"**

**"N-not till I can't smell you anymore."** she muttered. She lost it. She had gone crazy, **"Get it off!"** she screamed as she clawed at her neck and her face, more blood running down her skin and soaking into the material of her kimono.

**"Achi!"** Inuyasha shouted and grabbed her wrist. Blood covered his hand and his head felt dizzy from the metallic smell, **"Achika…what have you done to yourself…?"**

**"No! Let me go**!" she screamed as she pulled away from him.

**"Please! Stop!" **he cried out, reaching for her and gripping her blood soaked kimono. But soon, she was fading, her body disappearing into thin air, **"Achika! No!"** he called after her.

**"Inuyasha?"** he heard Valkyra's voice say, her tone worried.

**"NO! Achika!"** He shouted before sitting up suddenly, his chest heaving to catch his breath as he looked at his clean hand, **"A dream…"** he muttered as he wiped the cold sweat from his brow,** "It was just a dream…"**

**"And by the sounds of it one hell of a dream."** Valkyra said as he stood and sighed.

**"It made no sense whatsoever."** he said as he grabbed his kimono top and made his way to the river. He knelt down next to it and cupped his hands. After filling them with water he splashed it on his face and rubbed his tired eyes. Just then his ears picked up the sound of a twig snapping and he whirled around to see Sesshomaru making his way towards him.

**"What do you want?"** Inuyasha asked, an almost snarl on his face.

**"I came to talk to Valkyra."** Sesshomaru answered as he pushed past Inuyasha.

**"You're not going anywhere near her as long as I'm around!"** Inuyasha shouted as Sesshomaru shot him an angry glare over his shoulder.

**"Stop your barking, mutt. It's giving me a headache."** Sesshomaru said as he continued walking.

* * *

**"Sesshomaru?"** Valkyra asked as she stood, seeing Miroku scowl and look down at the ground.

**"I need to talk to you."** Sesshomaru said as he looked from Miroku to Valkyra.

**"You can talk here then." **Inuyasha said sternly as he saw his friend concentrating on the empty fire pit, clenching his fists.

**"Actually, half breed, I need to speak with Lady Valkyra in private. So if you don't mind."** Sesshomaru said as he started walking again, this time walking into the forest.

**"I'll be right back."** Valkyra said and stopped at Miroku, kneeling down.

**"Go talk to him."** Miroku said softly, Valkyra cupping his face in her hands and tilting his head up.

**"I'll be right back. Trust me, okay?"** she whispered softly, Miroku forcing a soft smile. She kissed his lips softly, Miroku returning it before she stood and hurried off after Inuyasha's older brother.

* * *

**"They're gone. Everything has disappeared. Not even a week after Achika gave birth they left."**

**"She had her baby?"**

**"Two of them."**

**"Two…?"**

**"Yori and Michi, twin boys."** Sesshomaru answered, seeing the soft smile pass over her face momentarily.

**"Did she do okay?"**

**"From what I know. There were some complications near the end but she made a full recovery."** he answered as he leaned against a tree, **"Valkyra."**

**"Yes?"**

**"Why him?"**

**"You mean Miroku?"**

**"Yes. The human. Why him? You know how I felt about you."**

**"Sesshomaru…you knew I wasn't going to stay in that place. You knew I was going to leave."**

**"I was hoping that wasn't ever going to happen."** he said as she stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

**"Sesshomaru, you know I still have feelings for you."** Valkyra said as Sesshomaru surprisingly wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Miroku stopped at the riverbank when he heard the two talking, unaware they had been so close to where he was going to clear his head. He turned to look, spotting them through the thick cover of trees and bushes. But what he saw made his blood boil. Her in his embrace, her arms around him as he held her.

**"Sesshomaru, you know I still have feelings for you."** he heard her say. That was it. He turned on his heel, walking back to the campsite and dropping off the bottles of water Kagome had brought.

**"Miroku? You okay?"** Sango asked as he stormed off towards the hot springs.

* * *

**"But you know I love Miroku. I'd die for him, Sesshomaru. And if there was a way to make him immortal, I would do it. I can't imagine my life without him."** she said as she pulled away from his embrace.

**"I know."** Sesshomaru said before she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

**"Thank you for still helping us though and not telling father where we are."**

**"If it keeps you safe." **he answered before turning to leave, **"I'll see you around, Lady Valkyra."**

**"Goodbye, Sesshomaru."** she answered with a smile before walking back to the campsite, "**Where's -?"**

**"He went to the hot springs."** Sango snapped as she crossed her arms, Valkyra raising an eyebrow, **"What did you do to make him so mad?"**

**"I'm going to rip your throat out."** Valkyra seethed as she took a step towards Sango who seemed to cower back.

**"Valkyra, don't."**

**"Shut up, Inuyasha. Not now."** Valkyra said as she took another step towards her, **"Don't test me. You made a horrible impression when I first met you, don't give me a reason to hurt you."** she added before storming off in the direction of the springs.

**"Good job, Sango."** Inuyasha said as the girl turned her nose away from him.

* * *

Valkyra looked around, not seeing Miroku in sight and sighed.

**"Might as well."** she said as she shed her kimono off and stepped into the steaming water. She sunk down into it up to her shoulders and closed her eyes.

**"Enjoy your conversation?"** Miroku asked and Valkyra jumped, turning around sharply.

**"Miroku! Don't scare me like that!"**

**"Sorry."** he snapped and sat down on the ground next to the spring.

**"What?"** she asked as she knelt down on the rock she had been sitting on, resting her arms on the side.

**"Nothing."**

**"Something. I can tell by the look on your face. I didn't threaten to rip Sango apart for nothing. Now why are you mad and why did she accuse me of doing it?"**

**"You have feelings for Sesshomaru still?"**

**"You heard?"** she asked, and was answered with silence, **"Did you stay around to listen to anymore of the conversation?"** Again, he didn't answer, **"Miroku, maybe you should have stayed to listen."**

**"You were hugging him."**

**"As a friend."** she answered, **"But you didn't hear the rest. Maybe you should ask him the next time we see him what I said to him."**

**"I don't want to speak to him."**

**"But would you believe me if I told you what I said?"**

**"Of course. Because I love you."** Miroku answered as she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down into a kiss.

**"I love you too."** she answered just before he shed himself out of his robe and slipped into the water with her. He scooped her up into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as her arms slipped around his neck.

**"How is it you make everything so much better?"** he asked her as he sat back on the rock she had been sitting on with her on his lap.

**"Because you made my life better."** she answered as she pressed her body against his and felt him suck in a breath. Miroku placed a kiss on her collar bone, feeling a shiver run down her body as he smiled softly to her. He placed another kiss further down, his lips brushing against her soft skin.

**"Don't scare me like that again."** Miroku muttered as she lowered herself on him and smiled when he moaned loudly.

**"I promise."** she answered, seeing him bite his bottom lip as she started to move her hips back and forth on him. He gripped her hips tightly and sucked in a breath, the hot water lapping at their skin. But her skin was cool to the touch. She was making sure to keep her body temperature moderated.

**"Valkyra, I'm going to either pass out from pleasure or from the heat."** he said as she smiled and kissed his lips lightly. She moved off of him and out of the water, lying back on her kimono and holding her arms out. Miroku was quick to follow and settled down between her legs, kissing her lips as she wrapped her arms around him and tangled her fingers in his hair. He took her again just like he had the other night. This time, he took his time. Using slower thrusts to feel her around him, to enjoy the time he had with her. He felt her back arching towards him as he thrust into her, feeling her muscles working against him, moans and whimpers escaping her mouth.

**"M-Miroku…"** she whimpered, her back arching and her muscles tensing as he felt her orgasm building. He knew she was close, she was almost there. He sped up a little and felt himself drawing near to his own. When she tensed up and her muscles went rigid against him during her climax it put him so close that a few more thrusts afterwards sent him over the edge and clinging to her body.

_**A/N: Alright so here is yet another addition to Waning Moon, and don't worry, things are about to pick up from here! Enjoy!**_


	29. Welcome to Reality

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight**_

**"Where do we even begin to start looking?" **Inuyasha asked as Valkyra furrowed her brow in thought.

**"Throughout the years father continued moving north every time we relocated."**

**"So we go north?"** Miroku asked as he looked up at her.

**"He's not that predictable. Head south. Bankotsu will have her taken away from Naraku's usual path."** Valkyra said as she paced back and forth.

**"Calm down, Val."** Miroku said as he reached for her hand but she pulled away.

**"No I have to find my sister."** she replied as she ran her fingers through her hair.

**"What if he expects us to think that he changed his course to south and continues heading north?"** Kagome asked as she placed her newly made arrows in their quiver.

**"No…no they would have to be moving south. With moving towards the north, it's nothing but small fisherman villages. Going south is where Naraku has his greatest number of allies. Bankotsu ****would be going there. With Shintaro still on the loose and the threat of our group to get to Achika, he would move where the groups of allies are the largest."** Valkyra explained, **"At first we were just moving farther north to hide in the mountain ranges, but if Bankotsu is preparing for battle against Shintaro and us, he needs backup. We're going to the southern mountain ranges."**

**"Wow she's good."** Shippo said in surprise as he looked up at the eldest sister.

**"I'm going to get my sister back. She's been living in her little fantasy world for too long."**

* * *

**"So do you like it?"** Bankotsu asked as Achika was gazing across the villages down below.

**"Yes."** she answered softly as the hustle and bustle of the villages distracted her. The people moved like tiny ants and watching them kept her busy until one of the kids needed her.

**"My Lady, your father is here to see you."** Kasurin said from the doorway, Bankotsu looking back at her and glaring as she had interrupted his time with her. Kasurin only glared back momentarily, but looked towards the young girl.

**"Very well. Yori and Michi are sleeping so I don't want to disturb them but I'm sure Takahiro would like to go visit his grandfather."** Achika said as she picked up the boy who had been playing with the end of her kimono. He squealed and laughed when Achika picked him up and immediately clutched onto her.

* * *

**"Good afternoon, Father."** Achika said as she entered the room alone, only accompanied by Takahiro who reached for his grandfather. Naraku took him from his daughter and held him up to look at him. He was looking more like Bankotsu with each passing day. Except those eyes. The eyes definitely belonged to his mother. The way they were wide and bright when he was happy, to the way they narrowed and darkened when he was angry.

**"How are you feeling?"** he asked as he sat down with her in front of the fireplace.

**"Better."** she answered as she handed Takahiro one of the toys a servant had made him.

**"You don't seem to believe your own words there, my daughter."**

**"I didn't want to move."** Achika said softly as she looked into the fire. Her eyes faded to a crimson as the flames began to dance and soon turn blue. Naraku watched as his daughter manipulated the flames without a single movement of her hands. The blue glow bathed their bodies in the dimly lit room.

**"It's better for you here. You'll be away from Valkyra and her friends."** Naraku answered and Achika closed her eyes. The fire returned to normal, but her eyes remained a deep crimson.

**"I know."**

**"Achika, you must obey your husband as I have taught you on countless occasions. Those ridiculous thoughts in your head is what got Valkyra into trouble. Now look at her. She's a traitor to this family and a huge bounty is on her head."**

**"She's your own daughter…"** Achika murmured and saw Naraku stiffen up.

**"She is a traitor and that will not be tolerated, family or not. I don't CARE if my blood runs through her veins. I disowned her the moment she left!"** Naraku shouted as he stood,** "And if you were to ever disobey me and run off like she did, you would suffer the same."** he seethed, Achika balling her fists up.

_**"Nothing is going to be the way you wanted it, stupid girl. This is your reality."**_ her conscious told her as she stood as well, **"She's my sister, Father! There's no way I can kill her! We grew up together!"**

**"I do not care, Achika! You will do as you are instructed by me and Bankotsu!"** Naraku replied, the girl feeling defeat welling up in her stomach like a knot, **"I sense a retaliation in you that will be broken before it surfaces, do you understand?"**

**"Is everything okay in here?"** Bankotsu asked as he stepped into the room, seeing his shaking wife standing before her father.

**"Bankotsu, I believe you need to have a talk with your wife and get those silly little thoughts out of her head before she disgraces us all."** Naraku said as he handed Takahiro to his father. Bankotsu nodded and walked Naraku to the front door before returning to the room.

**"What is going on with you?"** Bankotsu shouted after a servant took Takahiro away.

**"Just drop it, please."** Achika said as she kept her eyes on the fire.

**"No! You've gone far enough with this bullshit, Achika! I'm done having a wife that can't stay in her rightful place!"** Bankotsu shouted as he grabbed her shoulders and held her tightly.

**"Let. Me. Go."** Achika hissed and his grip only tightened.

**"You have crossed me one last time, do you understand?"** he asked as his eyes bore into hers.

**"Let go!"** she shouted as she tried pulling away. Her arms were still sore from the argument the night before and tears were stinging in her eyes from this one.

**"Bankotsu! I believe this is enough. Achika, let's go get you ready for dinner."** Kasurin said as she stepped into the room, her eyes a deep red as she looked at Bankotsu,** "Release her, please."** Her short black hair was pinned back to stay out of her face, her hand propped on a hip, "Come on, My Lady." Kasurin said as she took Achika by the hand and led her out of the room.

* * *

**"Are you okay?" **Kasurin asked when they returned to the bedroom, Achika placing her hands on her face and sitting down on the bed she and Bankotsu shared.

**"Kasurin…why is everything going downhill? I try my hardest not to fight with him and we always end up screaming at each other."** she whimpered as tears streaked down her face, **"And father…I'm turning into a disappointment for him…everything is falling apart…"**

**"Achika…I've been by your side since you were first born, and the connection you have with your sister, the bond you two share, it's unbelievable. You and your sister belong at each other's side and you know that. This fantasy you live in, it's tearing you apart."**

**"I quit believing in that fantasy, Kasurin. But I miss my sister more than anything. If I leave, Bankotsu and Father will track me down. They could hurt me, my children, my friends."** she whispered, keeping her voice low so that no one would hear her.

**"You belong with your sister and your friends. _That_ is where your loyalty lies."**

**"I know…"** Achika murmured before she heard someone walking up the stairs.

**"Are you ready for dinner?"** Bankotsu asked from the doorway.

**"Almost."** Kasurin answered for her as she stood and grabbed the kimono she had laid out for Achika.

_**A/N: Alright, read and review please!**_


	30. The Tale of The Old Magic Man

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine**_

**"Man alive, am I tired."** Kagome said as they entered the small village, the girl stretching her arms up into the air, "I'll be gone for three days, remember, so we might as well get you guys a room at the inn here. I have to go back to my time, I have a test to take care of." Inuyasha nodded in reply and stepped further into the village.

**"Kagome, do you mind if I go back with you? I wanted to say hello to your family."**

**"I don't mind at all, Sango."**

**"Good sir, could you tell us where the inn for this village is?"** Miroku asked after stopping an older man in the street. After he kindly gave him directions the group was on their way to the heart of the village. When they arrived at the inn, the owners gladly welcomed them inside and were quick to prepare two rooms.

* * *

**"Wow these are nice rooms."** Valkyra said as they stepped into hers and Miroku's room that they would be sharing for their stay.

**"Very nice." **Miroku agreed.

**"Hey a room to myself."** Inuyasha said with a grin from across the hallway.

**"Hey I'm gonna be in there too!"** Shippo called, looking over Valkyra's shoulder who was carrying him in her arms.

**"Hell no! Stay with Miroku, he's your best friend!"**

**"No he's going to be with Valkyra and they kiss a lot!"** Shippo whined.

**"That's not all we do." **Miroku murmured with a sly grin as Valkyra nudged him.

**"What are you talking about? What all do you do?"** Shippo asked and Valkyra placed her hand on top of the demon child's head.

**"Nothing, Shippo, you'll understand when you're older."** Valkyra said and shot the amused monk a warning glare, **"Speaking of which, Miroku, I need to talk to you later tonight."**

**"About what?"**

**"Just stuff. Come on, let's go get lunch."** she said and walked into the hallway to see Inuyasha looking around the room.

**"Well make sure you stay off of the bed, got it squirt?"** Inuyasha asked as Shippo stuck out his tongue.

**"Valkyra! Inuyasha is being mean!"** Shippo whined as he pulled on her kimono.

**"Yes I know, I can hear. Inuyasha, be kind please."** Valkyra said with a smile.

* * *

**"So what's on your mind?"** Miroku asked as they lay on their large sleeping mats that night. Valkyra turned to look at him, reaching over and brushing her fingertips down his cheek.

**"You had sex."**

**"This I'm aware of."** he said with a chuckle and a gin, Valkyra smiling at first.

**"But you can't be a Buddhist monk anymore than, can you."**

**"Well, no I can't be. But you know, that was something I was willing to give up for you, Valkyra. I've loved you since we were children and not once has that faded."**

**"Ten years was a long time to wait, Miroku."**

**"But look where it got me." **he said before she smiled and kissed him softly.

**"Miroku?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"What about…what about when we…when you get older. I'm going to be like this for hundreds of years…what about you?"**

**"Well…I'll grow older and soon die, like other humans.. Unless there was some magical way to turn me into a demon or something like that but how many times do you hear of someone being turned immortal."**

**"Could you prove your worth?"** Valkyra asked as Miroku raised an eyebrow.

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I heard a story, my mother used to tell it to Achika and I when we were little, about an old magic man who if you could prove your worth to him, he could grant you wishes. Lots of people wished for money, for food, health. But you, I bet you could wish for immortality."** she said to him as Miroku shrugged.

**"I could. But does he exist?"** Miroku asked as he looked over at her.

**"You never know. I remembered because he's deep within the Western Mountain range which isn't too far from here."**

**"Didn't you want to go get your sister?"**

**"Miroku I need you immortal first in case of battle." **she said softly before he pulled her into a kiss.

**"We'll talk to Inuyasha, okay?"** Miroku said and Valkyra grinned.

**"You mean you'll go to the old magic man?"**

**"Well, it's worth a shot. If he doesn't exist then at least we tried."**

**"Oh Miroku!"** she squealed with happiness and kissed him. Miroku wrapped his arms around her, pulling her on him and holding her body to his.

_**A/N: So here's a quick chapter i wanted to add before I left for the night. No update tonight though! enjoy! **_


	31. Miroku's Nightmare

_**Chapter Thirty**_

Miroku awoke slowly and stared up at the ceiling for a minute as his eyes adjusted to the dark. He had been asleep maybe two hours, his dream pulling him from his slumber.

**"More like a nightmare."** Miroku murmured as he looked down at Valkyra who lay with her head on his chest sound asleep. His arm was still wrapped around her, his head resting against her, **"Val…" **he whispered softly, feeling her shift in her sleep before settling back down. He watched her, running his fingers through her silken locks and listening to her deep breathing. She yawned and rolled onto her back, her face still tilted towards him as she sighed deeply. He looked at her pale face, all the worries and stress of life seeming to disappear when she slept. She looked at peace. He hadn't been able to sleep well in days ever since the nightmares took over.

**"**_**Miroku, why are you so worried? It's a beautiful day, come on and enjoy it."** Valkyra said as she looked up at him before running out into the sunshine and twirling around. Her hair billowed in the breeze when she spun, her kimono doing the same before resting around her legs when she stopped. _

**"Valkyra…"** Miroku murmured as he reached over and placed his hand against her cheek, the beads wrapped around his glove that concealed her father's curse on him.

**"**_**Miroku! Come on!"** Valkyra called again as she held her arms open, beckoning for him to join her. Miroku stepped into the sunlight, feeling the sun beat down on him. He reached for her, taking her hand in __his and pulling her to him. _

She smiled when his hand met her face, her eyes fluttering open and a yawn escaping before she rolled onto her side to look at him.

**"What are you doing still awake?"** she asked him softly, her smile easing his tense body.

**"Come here."** he muttered softly, pulling her close to him and kissing her forehead.

**"Are you okay?" **she asked him softly, looking up and blushing when he kissed the tip of her nose.

**"**_**What's wrong? You seem distracted."** Valkyra said as she looked at the distant look on his face. He went to wrap his arms around her, wincing in pain as the palm of his hand throbbed._

**"I'm alright." **he answered, his voice cracking slightly before she pulled back and looked at him.

**"Miroku, love what's wrong?"** she asked as she sat up on her knees and practically pulled him against her.

**"**_**I don't know."** Miroku said as he stepped back and looked at his hand. It was throbbing still, this time the pain increasing,** "What's going on…?"** he murmured just as the edge of his wind tunnel became visible from the edge of his glove. _

**"_Miroku? What's wrong?"_**

**"**_**Valkyra! Move! Go away!" **Miroku shouted as he backed away, trying to close his hand. This was it. This was his end. He looked up at her, tears streaking from her eyes as she watched him. She shook her __head, placing her hands over her mouth. _

**"**_**Miroku!"** she shouted as the wind increased, Valkyra grabbing onto a thick tree and keeping herself from being drug forward, **"MIROKU!" **_

**"**_**Valkyra! Just stay back okay!"** he shouted as the glove tore open, his wind tunnel exposed. He kept it aimed towards himself to prevent Valkyra from being pulled in. But the wind current was strong and was sucking in things left and right, **"Remember!"** he shouted as his hand was being consumed, **"I have always loved you! Right from the start!" **_

**"**_**Miroku don't leave me please!"** she screamed, knowing that her pleas couldn't change the fact that her father's curse was now consuming him. _

And that's how it ended, every night when he had that same nightmare.

**"Miroku, talk to me."** Valkyra whispered as he sat up and looked at his right hand. The wind tunnel was quiet, still hidden behind the glove as it was supposed too. His own little hell hole.

**"You know I love you, right?"** he whispered softly as he looked over at her.

**"Of course I know, silly. I love you too."** she answered as she cupped his face in her hands.

**"What are you going to do when this consumes me?" **he asked, turning that hand into a fist.

**"Miroku don't speak such nonsense. It's not going to consume you. We're going to find Naraku, and we're going to kill him."**

**"Valkyra, you don't know that for a fact."**

**"We're going to find him, and kill him. And you will be back to normal. You'll be able to live a normal life."** she said and saw the smile he forced.

**"How am I supposed to prove myself if that old magic man really does exist?"** he asked, Valkyra shrugging.

**"That I think you'll figure out once the time comes." **Valkyra answered and looked into his deep blue eyes. He had been tired lately, more tired than normal and he had dark circles under his eyes, **"Miroku, what's been going on? You haven't been the same lately."**

**"It's a dream I've been having. More like a nightmare, but I have it every night."** he answered as he looked over at her, propping his head in his hand. Valkyra sat down next to him and pulled the blanket over their laps.

**"Tell me."** she answered softly, placing a hand over his. So he did and she sat there and listened, feeling his grip tighten on her hand when he got to the end as if she was going to just disappear.

**"Stupid, huh?"** Miroku muttered when she didn't say anything and she shook her head.

**"No you're not stupid."** she said and rested her head on his bare shoulder, feeling the warmth of his skin against her cool cheek. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, resting his head on top of hers.

**"I always loved you. Right from the start." **he said as she slid her arms around his waist. She kissed the side of his neck, Miroku smiling and adjusting his arms around her,** "That's dangerous."** he murmured, hearing her chuckled.

**"What, this?"** she asked and gave his neck another quick kiss. He tackled her back on the bed, Valkyra crying out before laughing and wrapping her arms around his neck, **"I love you too, Miroku." **She whispered softly before he kissed her lips gently, **"Now get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us."**

* * *

**"Bankotsu, if you go in there don't disturb her. She didn't sleep all night."** Kasurin said from down the hallway. Bankotsu stopped and turned to look at her, clenching his fist.

**"Do not order me around."** he said as he glared down the hallway at her.

**"Bankotsu I believe it is time for your meeting with your brothers. Don't worry. She won't even realize you're gone."** Kasurin said sternly as she walked past him.

_**A/N: It's been a while since I've updated and I apologize, but it's been busy. Hope you all enjoy! **_


	32. Valkyra's Determination

_**Chapter Thirty-One**_

**"Where's Achika?"** Bankotsu asked as he walked into the parlor room the following morning.

**"She's at her Father's. He requested a visit from her today." **Kasurin answered as she was straightening up the floor pillows.

**"Did she take the kids?"**

**"Nope."** she answered quickly, refusing to turn around and look at him.

**"It's 'No, My Lord' to you, servant." **Bankotsu said angrily as he clenched his fist.

**"I would suggest to watch your temper, Bankotsu."**

**"And I would suggest you keep that servant mouth shut if you know what's good for you."**

**"You are a vile man."** Kasurin spat as she turned to face him, her blood boiling as she watched the anger reflect in his eyes.

**"You dare disrespect me?"** he seethed as he stepped forward. But Kasurin stood her ground. She'd had it. She was done with watching Bankotsu push Achika around. Achika and Valkyra were the daughters that she never had and she swore to protect them like a mother would her own children.

**"I dare it."**

**"You may be Achika's favorite, but you are nothing but a low down servant to me! She is my wife, and if you haven't noticed I don't allow her to do the same!"** he shouted, a loud pop filling the room as the back of his hand met her face. The young woman stumbled back, gripping her face as she tried to focus her vision.

**"Bankotsu!"** Achika shouted from the doorway, the angered man turning to look at the shocked young girl.

* * *

**"Come on, keep going."** Valkyra said as she dismounted Fear Naught.

**"How do we even know if this Magic Man is alive, much less real at all?"** Inuyasha asked, **"Wasn't it just a story your mother told you and your sister to put you to sleep at night?"**

**"Mother told us stories based on people she had actually met when she was alive."** Valkyra answered as the morning sun beat down on them.

**"So that's why she's so persistent to find out about if he's real or not."** Miroku said as Shippo ran after Valkyra.

**"And to make you immortal."** Inuyasha said as the climbed through the mountain range.

**"Valkyra! Did she happen to say which mountain?" **Miroku called after her.

**"The tallest one! Over there!" **Valkyra shouted as they were nearing the path for it.

**"Holy shit we're in for a long climb." **Inuyasha said with a sigh as he watched Valkyra way ahead of them, Shippo struggling to keep up.

**"I'm…so…tired…"** Miroku panted as he and Inuyasha stopped to take a breath.

**"Come on, guys. I'm just getting warmed up!"** Valkyra said happily as Shippo rode on her shoulder.

**"Can we just please take a break?"** Inuyasha asked as he sat down on a fallen log.

**"Fine but we can't make it too long."** she said as she joined them.

**"You think we can make it back in time for Sango and Kagome to return from Kagome's time?"** Inuyasha asked as Valkyra shrugged.

**"I mean we made it out here pretty quick today thanks to Fear Naught."** Miroku answered as he stretched his feet out in front of himself, **"Valkyra you look as if you feel ill today."**

**"I'm fine, just feeling a little under the weather today."** Valkyra answered before yawning.

**"Tired are we?"** Inuyasha teased.

**"Shut up, I was feeling fine just a few minutes ago."** Valkyra said in reply, smiling when Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at her, **"Keep it in your mouth or I'm cutting it off."**

**"You wouldn't."** he almost growled as he lowered his ears, **"Anyways, I have never heard of this Old Magic Man."**

**"Long ago there once was a kind old demon man who lived in the neighboring village,"** Valkyra started, hearing her mother's voice in her head as she began reciting the same legend she had heard when she was little, **"The man had a special gift. He was able to grant wishes and make dreams come true. He granted money to the poor, health to the sick, and strength to the weak. Soon, others from neighboring villages had heard about the Old Man's gift and came to see for themselves. As time went on, the villagers grew greedy and began demanding for the Old Man to grant their every desire. Being the kind soul that he was, he continued to grant their wishes. But soon, he was tired of the greed, and tired of being used. He had no real friends left for they all had turned against him when he began to refuse to use his power to help them gain. He felt responsible for his village's downfall and one night he disappeared. Legend has it that he lives in the tallest mountain in the Western Mountain range where very few had ever come into contact with him. And even fewer had ever had their wishes granted. You must prove yourself to him for him to consider granting your wish. But the one wish he has denied over and over again is immortality. He couldn't find a worthy enough soul to give everlasting life to."**

**"So no one has ever received immortality…what makes you think I will?"** Miroku asked after she had finished.

**"It's worth a shot, is it not?"** Valkyra asked as she stood and stretched her muscles, "**We're wasting time. Come in, onward march!" **she demanded as she began walking towards the mountain.

**"She's determined. At this rate we'll make it by nightfall."** Inuyasha said as they stood to follow.

**"Too bad the trails are too rough and dangerous for Fear Naught to travel on. I hate that we had to leave him at the base of the range. He's Valkyra's most prize possession." **Miroku said as they tried to catch up with her.

_**"I'm going to find him. Miroku has to be immortal…because I don't think I could go on without him if something were to happen."**_ Valkyra thought as she continued to push herself along the trail.

_**A/N: Read and review! **_


	33. Life and Death

_**Chapter Thirty-Two**_

**"We made it."** Valkyra said triumphantly as she took in a breath, the air thinner than it had been only minutes before as they climbed up the path. She stopped to take a look around and catch her breath while she waited for the other two to catch up.

**"Hey! Old man are you here?"** Inuyasha called as he walked around, Valkyra shaking her head.

**"Inuyasha show some respect, would you?"** she asked and he shrugged.

**"I don't know his name. How else am I supposed to address him?"**

**"How about something like Sir?" **Miroku replied, Inuyasha shrugging again.

**"I don't really care, as long as he answers if he really does exist."**

**"I've heard about you!"** Valkyra called as she walked forward,** "My mother said she met you once! I came to ask a favor of you!"** Silence was her answer, much to her dismay. Until she heard rustling around the edge of the mountain.

**"What's all this ruckus going on out here?" **An old raspy voice asked as a hunched over old man came wobbling around into their view.

**"Sir! Sir are you the Magic Man?"** Valkyra asked excitedly as she hurried up to him.

**"Depends on who's asking."** he said as he took a minute to study her face, **"Why, you look almost identical to her. You must be her daughter. I haven't seen lady Hiromi in ages."**

**"So you are him**." she said, relief flooding her voice as she felt the tears welling in her eyes.

**"Of course I'm him, who else lives this high up on a mountain. Tell me girl, which of the two are you?"**

**"Valkyra."**

**"Ah the first born I see. Who are they?"** he asked, pointing his crooked walking stick towards her friends.

**"This is Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo. They're my friends."**

**"I'm sure you're not here to meet an old friend of your mother's, dear child. What can this old man do for you?"**

**"Well, it's not so much for me as it is for someone else."**

**"For who? Achika, the youngest?"**

**"Not her either, though if you could make that husband of hers disappear that would be great."** The man chuckled as he wobbled past her to get settled on a rock.

**"Just like your mother, I must say. Who do you want me to help?"**

**"Me, good sir."** Miroku said as he stepped forward, bowing to the man.

**"You look like a fine young man, healthy, strong. You look like you came from good wealth. What is it you desire?"**

**"I desire that which you have not ever granted before."**

**"Ah…you want the impossible. You want immortality."** the old man said with an amused grin.

**"Yes, sir."** Miroku answered as he looked over at Valkyra.

**"Follow me, you two. Inuyasha, Shippo, they'll return shortly."** the man said as he wandered into his cave, Valkyra's heart sinking at his words. If it was shortly, then he would refuse to grant the wish. But she had a slight bit of hope. He didn't refuse them right off the bat.

**"So you want the one thing I refuse to grant anyone?"**

**"Yes."** Miroku answered as they sat around his small table drinking Sake.

**"Do you know why I refuse to give that to anyone?"** Miroku only shook his head in response, **"Because out of all the people I have met that wanted it, no one seemed responsible enough to have such a gift and use it well. And just because you are immortal doesn't mean you still can't die."**

**"I understand that."**

**"Tell me boy, what does this girl mean to you?"** Miroku closed his eyes and smiled, opening them again and looking the old man straight in the eyes.

**"She is everything that I ever wanted and so much more. Over a decade ago she left, and I said goodbye with the promise to find her again. And luck may have it, though I never stopped looking, I found her. Even as a child I knew I loved her and that's what pushed me to never stop looking, to never give up. I knew I would see her one day. Soon she fell in love with me, and I made a promise I would help her defeat her father."**

**"Would you die for her?"**

**"In a heartbeat." **Miroku answered.

**"Care to prove that?" **the old man asked as he stood, his cane starting to bend and twist in his hands.

**"What do you mean?"** Miroku asked, the top of the cane transforming into a large snake head as the rest of the cane coiled into the man's hand.

**"What the hell?"** Valkyra shouted, Miroku looking over to see chains wrapped around her wrists and bounding them behind her back, "Where did these come from?"

**"I'm able to create anything. They came from the ground, pinning you there to keep you from moving."** he said as she struggled to move.

**"Valkyra, I'll get you out of that!" **Miroku called just before a chain tripped him.

**"Are you hungry, my dear?"** the man asked his snake before it launched from his hand and straight at Valkyra.

**"NO!"** Miroku shouted as he scrambled to his feet and jumped in front of her.

**"Miroku! You idiot I could've lived!"** Valkyra shouted as she saw the giant fangs bury into his chest where his heart was, **"MIROKU!"**

**"What…what kind of venom is he full of?"** Miroku struggled to ask as he slid to his knees, gripping the bite on his chest.

**"Miasma."** the man answered as the chains around Valkyra loosened and let her free.

**"M-Miroku…?"** she murmured as she knelt next him, Miroku collapsing onto the ground as pain filled every inch of his body, **"Oh god Miroku…"**

**"Valkyra…I'm sorry I couldn't help you defeat Naraku**…" he wheezed as she lay his head in her lap.

**"Miroku, why did you do that…?" **she asked as she hugged him, tears pouring down her face, **"Why the hell would you risk your life like that?"**

**"I -told you, and I told h-him. I'd d-die for you in a h-heartbeat…"** he said before crying out in pain as he gripped the hole on his chest, blood spilling onto the cave floor.

**"Miroku don't leave me…"** Valkyra pleaded. It couldn't be happening, this couldn't be real.

**"I have always loved you. Right from the start. And all the way to the end." **he said as he reached up and touched her cheek. Her tears spilled onto his hand as she closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his, **"Miroku no…"** she sobbed, feeling as if she was going to puke. Miroku, her best friend, the love of her life was gone. The person who never stopped believing in her, that was always kind to her even she was cruel to him was...gone.

**"I must say, this is the first time I've ever been surprised by a human's willingness to sacrifice his own life to protect his demon lover."** the old man said as Valkyra looked up at him, her face blood and tear stained. Just then a loud pulsating filled the room and almost deafened the young girl as Miroku's body started to glow.

**"M-Miroku…?" **she asked as she looked down at him, more loud pulsating following the first. His eyes opened slowly, looking up at her as the blood quit flowing from a now non-existent wound on his chest.

**"Valkyra? This isn't exactly what I thought hell would be like. Why are you here too?"** Miroku asked as Valkyra wiped her tears and kissed his forehead.

**"You're alive."** she whispered against his skin.

**"Miroku, I did not think I would see the day anyone, much less a human, become an immortal by my doing but I must say, I see too much good in you to use it wrong."** the old magic man said as he sat down and looked at the two, **"I will warn you, if I get the slightest hint that you are using this for evil I will take it away. I'm going to wish you luck on your journey to defeat Naraku, and Valkyra, even though he is your greatest enemy, he is also your father. And right now you might be hell bent on destroying him, but when you face him and go for that kill, it will be a hard thing ****to do."**

**"I understand."** Valkyra answered as she helped Miroku to sit up.

**"I guess I have an excuse to get out of this robe now."** Miroku said as he looked at the large blood stain across the front where the bite used to be.

**"I told you that you could prove yourself."** Valkyra said with a smile, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

**"You two look just as your father and mother did so many years ago."** Valkyra raised an eyebrow, looking over at the man, **"Believe it or not Naraku and Lady Hiromi used to be as close as you two are. He loved her very much."**

**"Sir…how did you meet my mother?"**

**"She came here before you were born to ask me to grant her a wish."**

**"What was is that she wished for?"**

**"You. And Lady Achika. She said even though she and Naraku had tried for months, she could never get pregnant. When she heard about me she begged Naraku to bring her to meet me and he did. Nine months later she had you, a year after that she had Achika."** the man said as Valkyra smiled, thinking about her sister. Where was she now? What was going on? How was Bankotsu treating her?

* * *

**"What the hell was that? Kasurin are you okay?"** Achika shouted as she hurried into the room and by the woman's side.

**"I can't see."** Kasurin said as she tried desperately to regain her vision.

**"You jerk!"** Achika screamed as she stood, facing Bankotsu as her eyes shifted to a deep crimson.

**"Don't you dare talk to me like that!"** Bankotsu shouted as he jerked her forward, Achika tripping and stumbling forward.

**"Get your hands off of me! I'm done with the way you treat me and everyone else around you!"**

**"If you weren't such a traitor to this family I would treat you better!"** he replied as he shoved her against the wall, Achika crying out in pain when her head smacked it. Kasurin fumbled around for something, trying to see what was happening but her vision was slowly returning.

**"I haven't been a traitor! All I said was I missed my sister!"**

**"You went and saw Inuyasha! I saw you with him, might I remind you!"**

**"He found me then!"**

**"You still didn't attack! You let that half breed touch my son!"**

**"He's my son too!"** She screamed before he shoved her against the wall again. Achika kicked forward, hitting him in the stomach. But all it did was anger him more as he threw her to the ground. She heard something pop and crack, but the adrenaline rushing through her caused her to ignore it,** "I'm done with you!"**

**"Well I'm glad we can agree!"** he shouted as he jerked her back up and slammed her back against the wall for a third time. This time, his hand closed around her neck and she tried to struggle to get free. But the more she struggled the tighter his grip got.

**"Let…let go!"** she cried out as she struggled for breath, her teeth sliding out into fangs as she clawed at him. Her nails dug into his arm but it only egged him on.

**"Let's have a little story time, Achika. When I first met you, you were only a tool to get closer to Naraku and be his right hand man. It's true that I fell in love with you later on, but let's face it, ****our little love story is at it's end. Sure you gave me three wonderful sons, but they'll grow up under my care and learn to be very strong, ruthless young men like me when they don't have a mother to distract them."**

**"Father will kill you when he finds out…"** she said as she struggled to take a breath, her vision starting to spot and turn black.

**"He'll never know. I can make it look like an accident."** he said wickedly as her grip lessened while his tightened.

**"Bankotsu…I hate you…"** she muttered as her eyes grew heavy. But before she could pass out she heard him cry out and his grip tighten. She was able to open her eyes, her vision focusing on his pain stricken face. When she glanced down the tip of Achika's sword was protruding through his chest where he supposedly had a heart, **"Wha…what?"** Achika said as blood started dripping from the corner of his mouth.

**"You will not hurt my lady."** Kasurin's voice said behind him before she twisted the blade and he cried out.

**"Achika…"** Bankotsu pleaded as his grip fell from her neck. She used the wall to brace herself, watching him fall to his knees.

**"Run. Get the kids and run."** Kasurin said as Bankotsu struggled to turn his head and look up at his wife.


	34. Missing

_**Chapter Thirty-Three**_

**"So you're an immortal now, huh?"** Inuyasha asked with a grin as Miroku looked at the spot on his chest that had already disappeared.

**"I think so."** Miroku answered, looking back at the old man who nodded with a grin.

**"How'd you prove yourself?"** Shippo asked as he poked Miroku's arm.

**"I had to die."**

**"Well that seems like a shitty test. What happened of you hadn't proved it? You'd still be dead." **Inuyasha said as Valkyra smiled.

**"Well he's alive and for that I am grateful."** Valkyra said as Miroku wrapped his arms around her. He wore a tan kimono top and black bottoms that were tied around his waist with a cloth belt, a gift from the man since his robe had been ruined.

**"Now Miroku, that wind tunnel will still consume you if Naraku isn't destroyed."** the man said, Miroku nodding in reply.

**"I know. This curse won't go away until it's creator does."**

**"We'll destroy him, you know that."** Inuyasha said and looked at the setting sun,** "I vote we get down to the base of the mountain and make camp for the night. We'll head back into the village in the morning."**

**"I agree**." Miroku said before the gave their thanks to the man.

**"Use your gift well, Miroku."**

**"I will, I promise."** he said as they were walking down the path.

* * *

**"Are you happy?"** Valkyra asked as they were sitting around the campfire that night, Inuyasha sitting across the campfire.

**"Of course I'm happy."** Miroku said, **"It's just going to take a while to sink in. After all, I've been a mortal for so long."** he said as he looked over at her.

**"Are you sure?"**

**"I'm sure."** He answered with a reassuring smile, placing his hand over hers.

**"You've just been quiet since we left."** she answered, Miroku leaning over and kissing the top of her head.

**"Inuyasha, are you okay?"** they heard Shippo ask.

**"I'm fine."** Inuyasha muttered as he sat up and placed his head in his hand.

**"Inuyasha what's wrong?" **Valkyra asked, the half demon shrugging.

**"Something doesn't feel right."** Inuyasha answered as he gazed into the fire.

**"What are you talking about?"** Valkyra asked as she looked at her friend.

**"I don't know, just something doesn't feel right. I have this feeling in the back of my mind that something has gone wrong."**

**"Do you know with who?"** Miroku asked as he leaned forward.

**"I keep thinking about Achika."**

**"We'll head out first thing in the morning as soon as the sun comes up."** Valkyra said,** "Forget Sango and Kagome I'm going to find my sister."** she added just as Inuyasha went to open his mouth, **"Goodnight, everyone."** And with that she grabbed her blanket and settled down for the night.

* * *

**"It's too early for this."** Inuyasha groaned as they made their way through the mountain range.

**"Hush and keep walking."** Valkyra said as she hurriedly made her way down the steep slope**, "I need to get Fear Naught."**

**"We're almost there."** Miroku said reassuringly to Inuyasha who scowled and followed behind the two.

**"I'm hungry."** Shippo grumbled as he sat on Inuyasha's shoulder.

**"Same."** Inuyasha agreed.

**"We'll get food later. Right now I want my sister."**

**"We don't even know how far away she is though!"** Inuyasha replied, Valkyra pushing herself forward and sliding down the embankment. Miroku was quick to follow along with Inuyasha and Shippo.

**"Just keep walking. I'll be able to sense her aura!"** Valkyra shouted over her shoulder as she saw Fear Naught in the near distance, **"Come on!"**

**"Why the hell is she running?"** Inuyasha shouted before stopping in his tracks and turning to look behind him.

**"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"** Miroku asked as Valkyra reached her horse, looking back at them.

**"Inuyasha come on!"** Valkyra called out.

**"Wait!"** he answered, lowering his ears as he tried listening to the sounds around him. Before he could take a step forward a blur shot out of the trees and knocked him off of his feet, pinning him to the ground.

**"WHERE IS SHE?"** Jakotsu shouted in pure rage, digging his nails into Inuyasha's shoulders.

**"Where's who?"** Inuyasha asked as he tried catching the breath that had been knocked out of him.

**"Achika! Where are you keeping her? Where is she?"**

**"I don't know, we're looking for her too!"** Inuyasha shouted as Jakotsu backed off, standing and clenching his fists.

**"She's not here!"** Jakotsu shouted into the woods, Renkotsu stepping forward.

**"What's going on?"** Miroku asked, seeing Jakotsu clench his fists and tense up.

**"I'm going to kill her!" **Jakotsu spat, tears brimming in his eyes.

**"You touch her and I will kill you with my bare hands!"** Valkyra shouted as she stepped forward, Miroku grabbing her and pulling her back.

**"Jakotsu what the hell is going on?"** Inuyasha demanded.

"**Bankotsu is dead and Achika is missing along with her kids and her loyal servant!"**

_**End of Waning Moon**_


End file.
